The Story of the Voiceless Girl
by kuroitsubasa24
Summary: Mochizuki Sara was met with the death of her parents one day. And what does that blonde man named Dino have to do with this? And men wearing black suits? Does it has anything to do with the death of Sara's parents? A DinoXOC. De wa otanoshimi  Bye-Bi
1. The 1st meeting

Hi! This is second fan fiction :). I can't believe that I rather do this than study for my exams tomorro- *ehem* I mean today its like 1.30 a.m now.

Ok. So just read the summary and read the fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

De wa otanoshimi~

* * *

><p>Blood. That was the sight that greeted me as I got home from school. Both of my parents lying in a pool of red liquid, with the sickening smell of iron lingering in the air.<p>

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?...OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

My eyes widened at the scene, not only was my parents out cold on the living room floor, the whole house seemed as if it has been hit a tornado. Tears were threatening to fall. I was too shocked to even utter a single word. I tried to approach my parents albeit shakily, and tried to check for a pulse. As I kneeled down beside them and pressed my fingers against their neck, I prayed, that, maybe just maybe, my parents would still be alive. But no, all my hopes shattered as I couldn't feel a single pulse. That was when I knew that both of my parents are dead. Yes. DEAD. It's really funny how your life could change in an instant. One day you're happily living your life, and the next day, you find both of your parents dead. How ironic.

Without me knowing, tears had streamed down my face as I stayed rooted to the ground. Next to my parents' corpse. I felt like screaming my hearts out. But strangely enough, my throat felt as if it was on fire and I couldn't produce a single sound.

The sound of people's footsteps brought me out of my daze. I could make out a few sentences. But I couldn't care less. After all, I have lost everything haven't I? However, curiosity got the better of me as I tried to listen to their conversation.

"HURRY UP ROMARIO! We may still be able to save them! We can't waste any time!", one voice said.

"Yes Boss! Though…. Looking at this place…. I would say that were too late…", another one said.

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME! WE CAN'T GIVE UP YET! THERE MUST STILL BE…a…chance…",the first voice trailed off as he slammed the door, leading to the living room, open. Most probably shocked at the gruesome scene.

I looked up to meet the shocked gaze of a blond man. He was pretty tall, for my standard anyway, and had really soft brown eyes, despite the shocked look. He looked no older than 25 and was wearing a green coat with fur attached to its collar. Behind the said man, stood numerous people wearing black suits. '_like ones I have seen on the movie Godfather_' was what I thought.

The 'blond' man seemed to have regained his composure and started spewing orders at what I assumed is his subordinate, seeing as they called him 'boss'. I could only stare at the men moving my parents away, tears having dried a while ago. I don't even seem to have the will to talk nor question them for taking my parents away.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't even bother to look up anymore. Frankly speaking, I was actually tempted to say to them to just kill me. But somehow, my mouth seems to disobey me. Noticing that that I didn't turn to look at him, the man, which I recognized to be Mr. Blondie, shifted such that he was staring straight at me. He put a blanket to cover my body and then pulled me up by the hand and led me to one of the 'clean' rooms.

He ended up leading me towards my parents' bedroom where he sat next to me on the bed. He handed me a mug of which I assumed was, hot cocoa. I could feel Mr. Blondie's stares at me but my eyes remain rooted to the mug of cocoa in my blood-tainted hands. I could see that he was not too happy to see my eyes looking empty and seeing the dried tears on my cheeks. Nevertheless, he tried to get me to talk.

"Hey…I know that this is hard for you that I have to interrogate you. As much as I don't want to do this, I need you to cooperate with me. Is that okay with you?" Blondie said while scratching his head, although he did smile, even little kids would know that it was strained.

No response from me. 'Blondie' sighed.

"Ok. So how about an introduction first? My name's Dino Cavallone. I was your parents' bos- err I mean friends yeah friends. What's your name?"

Still no response from me. Dino sighed again while looking the other way. And the I mumbled something., Immediately he spun around.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear it."

I murmured again, this time a little bit louder. Despite that he seems to be unable to hear what I was saying.

"What? Sorry, could you repeat that but a little bit louder this time?"

I stared at him blankly before mouthed the words '_Please… Just…. Kill…. Me….' _with fresh tears starting to fall.

He was stunned by what I just said but regained his composure. What he did next was what shocked me. He hugged me tightly yet gently as he kept murmuring consoling words to my ear. Tears started falling as I hugged him closer, and that was where I broke down but I still didn't make a single sound.

"Shhh… It's okay…. Everything's gonna be alright… Shh…I'm here…." Dino said this repeatedly as if saying a mantra.

This situation carried on until I had calmed down. When I finally calmed down, Dino started to ask me again, this time less demanding, more of a friendly tone.

"Now that we have finally calmed down," I sniffed a little while Dino just flashed me his smile, "Can you tell me your name now?" said Dino with that gentle smile still on his face.

'_Sa-'_ I really wanted to answer his question yet no voice seems to have come out. I tried again still no voice. I tried for the third time but this time it caused me to have a coughing fit. I held my throat as if to soothe the pain while Dino panicked while grabbing his hair in a panic frenzy. Dino gave me a glass of water and my coughing fit subsidized.

"Are you okay now?" he asked with concerned.

I could only nod at him. Seeing as I could not talk at the moment, I tried to find other ways to communicate with him. I glanced around the room only to stop at my parents' desk. On the desk laid some papers and a few ballpoint pens. Taking the papers I showed them to Dino who looked confused at my findings.

Only when I started writing did he understand what I was doing.

I wrote on the paper '_With this, we can communicate even though I can't talk yet'_

"That's a good idea uhhh…."

'_I'm Mochizuki Sara'_

"Yeah Sara-chan. You don't mind if I call you that do you? " Dino questioned.

'_Un!'_

And thus we continued to talk, until we heard a soft knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review I want to know how you guys feel after reading this. It sill motivate me to do better. So pretty please?<p> 


	2. The Talk

Hi Hi~ kuroitsubasa24 desu~ Finally I'm done with all my exams! Meaning faster updates YAY!

I was actually going to update the story tomorrow but I was so happy when I check my e-mail that some people actually subscribed to my story! I think one of them favourited mine. SO I'm KYOUKUGEN URESHII YO!

I really want to thank **sync94**-san who was the first to subscribe and posted a review for the story! You don't know how EXTREMELY happy I was to read your review. I might even print it, frame it and hang it on my wall. Hehe

And also I want to thank **dJhAmystery**-san and **moonlight phonex101**-san for subscribing. Please : continues to support my stories in the near future. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bows*

Ok, with that done I present to you the second chapter of TSOTVG :)

De wa otanoshimi kudasai!

* * *

><p>I know I shifted my glance towards the door, only to see swing to open to reveal a man who looked liked was in his mid-thirties. He had jet black hair with mustache and all. A pair of black-rimmed glasses rested on his nose. Of course, he was wearing that same black suit.<p>

'_I'm starting to think that these people are really involved in the Mafia' _

"Romario" Dino called out. _'Romario? Where have I heard that name before? Now that you mention it, Dino's name seems familiar too.'_

As though sensing my confusion, he gestured me towards the man, presumably named Romario.

"Sara-chan, meet Romario, my right-hand man," he said. I looked up to stare at Romario. He gave me a grin and while bowing, said "Nice to meet you Sara-san. I am Romario"

I was about to reply to his words but decided against it. It wasn't because I remembered that I couldn't speak at the moment, it was more due to the fact that Romario's smile had turned into a frown.

"Boss," he started "we found something."

Hearing that Dino's face turned serious too. I heard him mumbling incoherent things before approaching Romario at the door. Both of them started talking in a language I recognized as Italian. Not that I know much of the language, I just heard my parents conversing in the language a couple of times on the phone before.

Nevertheless, I could make out a few words that they were saying such as knives, murder, mafia, reveng- wait what? '_Mafia?'_

I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Dino had finished his conversation. He tapped me on the shoulder but I flinched at the sudden contact, slapping his hand away at the same time. I was still scared for my life and trembled in fear, frankly speaking, Dino' sudden contact didn't help at all. I began to relax as I recognized that it was just Dino.

Dino sat down beside me again. I was looking at his every move until he broke me out of my daze.

"Nee Sara-chan, do you think you can tell what happened now? Dino asked me again.

My face turned solemn and I nodded quietly as if to indicate that I was more willing now. I took a piece of paper from its pile and began writing the tragedy that happened in a place I called home. I started to pen down about how I arrived at home and seeing my parents in a pool of blood. I grimaced at the mental picture yet Dino just looked at me with worry in his brown orbs.

Every time I passed him a paper, he would read silently without asking a single question. Heck, he was as silent as a stone. For which I was happy with. Halfway through, I felt little droplets of water fall onto my hands. Noticing that it was my own tears, I felt so embarrassed that I was showing a stranger the weak side of me for the SECOND time!

I wiped my tears away furiously. Dino, however, still did not utter a single word. He chose to rub my back gently instead as if trying to soothe me, and also indicating that he was there with me. I was thankful for his gesture and I continued with my writing.

At the end of it, however, Dino still doesn't seem to be satisfied. Yet, he had a very serious face. '_Is he mad at me?' _was all I could think of at the moment.

"Sara-chan," he called out in a voice that was serious yet still with hints of gentleness in it "Did you find anything strange when you went into the house earlier?"

I shook my head in disapproval. Dino sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Then, Sara-chan let me ask you this. Do you know anything about your parents' jobs?"

I shook my head in disapproval again.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

I was seriously getting irritated by his question but still shook my head once again.

"I guess I should tell you about it then" Dino said this while looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

'_Huh?'_ I tugged on the sleeve of his coat asking him to continue. I really wanted to know if my parents' jobs had something to do with their deaths. From the start, I had a feeling that it wasn't just a case of robbery or, dare I say it, murder. I knew that this tragedy had some other deeper meaning, after my parents were the nicest people you can find.

"Do you really want to know? Even if this might hurt you and put you in danger? Even if this path may be full of blood and sin? Once you hear this, your life will change completely and there will be no going back. Do you have the resolve to leave all your loved ones, be it your friends or relatives, behind and sacrifice all the peace that you still have with you now? If not, I would rather you don't hear it."

I stayed silent, pondering all the questions that had been thrown at me. "_Do you really want to know?_". Yes. "_Even if this might hurt you and put you in danger?". _Danger? Come on, how bad can it be? "_Do you have the resolve to leave all your loved ones…_" I don't even have one anymore. _"…peace that you still have with you now" _The only peace I had is the time I spent with my parents. And with them gone, doesn't that mean all peace are gone too?

Dino still stared at me, looking for any signs for him to continue or stop. He was probably expecting me to actually say no. But I had to know the truth behind all this, so I gave Dino my sincerest smile and expected him to continue. Dino was stunned, that's for sure, but nonetheless began speaking.

"Well, I guessed you made your decision. Can you promise me that you won't judge your parents after hearing what I have to say?" I nodded "Good. Let me be blunt….. You're parents are informants….." Informants? That's all? What's so weird about being an informant? It's not dangerous or illegal, is it?

But Dino just had to prove me wrong when he uttered his next sentence, "…for the Mafia. To be exact, the Cavallone famiglia. And let me introduce myself again. I am Dino Cavallone, the 10th generation boss of the Cavallone famiglia."

* * *

><p>Done! Review Please~<p>

_"Reviews are like candies, they keeps you high and pumping to write the next chapters"_

So I need more CANDI- I mean REVIEWS!


	3. A little trip to Italy

I told you 'candies' makes Authors work faster~

This is second chapter today and its 0.00 07/10/11 according to my clock

WOOT! A BIG THANK YOU to **sync94**-san and **Bishi-bishi**-san who reviewed my 2nd chapter.

I'm REALLY HAPPY that you reviewed and liked my story!

Thanks to **Bishi-bishi**-san who was really hyped up with my story. LOVE YOU **Bishi-bishi**-san~

Well without further, I present to you the 3rd chapter of TSOTVG :)

Otanoshimi kudasai~ (Oh, by the way, this story will have a certain person's POV. Ushishishi~)

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

I felt my pen drop with a soft 'clack' on the floor and my jaws drop open. Not that I trying to be rude or anything, but Dino doesn't, and I really mean DOESN'T, look like a mafia boss at all. If I had my voice back I would have laughed rolling on the floor holding my stomach.

I looked at his brown orbs (A/N: That's his eye colour right?) hoping to see him saying 'I'm just joking' or something of the sort.

I tried to stifle my laughter but couldn't hold it in. But once again, my voice still hadn't come back so I guess I looked pretty weird, covering my mouth with my right hand and holding my stomach with the other. Yet, not making a sound.

Still covering my mouth, I took another sheet of the white paper spread out on the bed, also picking up the pen that fell on the floor while I was at it. Feeling a little more calmed down, I began to jot down what went through my mind for the past 2 minutes.

Dino, on the other hand, was waiting patiently for me to finish what I had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV <strong>(Finally!)

There. I said it. I have said the truth. I felt a wave of relief hit me. Finally, I don't have deceive her any longer. The guilt was eating me from the inside. When she flashed me that sincere smile earlier, I could felt a sharp pain in my heart.

I glanced at her and saw her jaws were wide open. Not only that, it was evident in her eyes that she didn't believe a single thing I said.

Well, I was kind of expecting that. I mean you wouldn't usually expect a teenage girl to immediately believe you when you say that her parents are involved in the Mafia while you yourself were the 10th generation boss of a Mafia family.

Yeah. This was a normal reaction. Still looking at her every move, I noticed that she was trying to hold in her laughter. I was about to say something, but then I saw her reach for a fresh sheet of paper.

She began writing down things on that piece of paper. She wasn't laughing, instead she was looking calm. I began to feel conscious of her. I began to take notice how her black hair flowed to her to shoulders. How her black eyes seemed so gentle yet still held that sadness.

Her pink small pink lips. Her developed bod- Wait. What? Dino get a hold of yourself.

BAD Dino! BAD!

SHE'S A MINOR FOR GOD"S SAKE

I could feel a blush starting to show on my face. I swear I could put a tomato to shame. I mean what kind of guy wouldn't blush looking at her bre- *cough* I mean 'assets'.

All in all Sara looked like a goddess that just came out of a famous painting.

OK That's it!

Stop Dino!

I really should stop having fantasies of Sara. I might end up looking like a pedophile to her. I felt a tug on the sleeve on my coat, to my luck or not, Sara was looking at me with a pout, a very cute one of I may add, probably because I was too lost in my own thoughts and didn't pay attention to her.

She handed me her paper that was filled with scribbles. As I took it from her, our fingers brushed and it felt as if electricity had ran through my fingers. I retracted my hands quickly.

Sara looked at me worriedly, I know exactly what she was going to ask though. Her facial expressions spoke enough words.

"I-it's n-nothing!" I exclaimed. _M__aledizione__. _Why did I have to stutter.

I turned my gaze back to the paper in my hand while still trying to hide my upcoming blush.

On that piece of paper, Sara ask whether I was joking and whether I was making it up just to cheer her up. If only you knew Sara, if only you knew.

"As much as I want all of this to just be a joke, well, it's not. I meant everything I said. Including the fact that your parents are involved in the Mafia" Sara looked solemn and didn't move. Her black orbs hidden behind her bangs.

This was what I was scared of. Her scared of me. Most probably, she'll assume that me being in the Mafia means that I could kill her any moment.

"Sara-cha-" stopping abruptly, I felt my heart skip a beat. Reason? Sara was smiling at me with the most gentle smile I have ever seen.

"You're not scared of me?" Sara shook her head in disapproval.

'_How can I be scared at you Dino-san? Didn't you comfort me just now? I don't know why but I feel really safe. And you don't look scary at all Dino-san.'_ Sara was still smiling as she wrote this.

"Then, Sara. Let me be frank with you. What do you say about living with me in Italy? Just until all these things are sorted out. You can come back to Japan after these are all over. Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep you safe there. I'm sure that's what your parents would have wanted."

... silence...

"Sara-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

I seriously don't know. Should I really go with Dino? But he is in the Mafia. Isn't the Mafia dangerous?

On the other hand, if I go to Italy, I might be able to know some things about my parents. Yosh! I'll do it.

"Sara-chan?" I heard Dino said. I turned my head to face him and nodded my head slowly.

Before I knew it, we were on our way to Italy. And I swear to god, Dino was filthy rich. I mean he had his own jet plane! I know that Mafias are supposed to be rich but I didn't think it would be this rich.

* * *

><p>~Time Skippy ~ <em>Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku. Yancha na yaki dango. Sukoshi An dango. Tsuki ni yumemi gachi no Tsukimi dango. Aka-chan dango wa~~~~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong> (Still Sara's POV)**  
><strong>

Oh. My. God. This estate is HUGE. I meant as in humongous. A huge garden filled with different varieties of trees, bushes and flowers greeted us as we walked through the giant gates of Dino's home. Although I might not be an expert on plants, I could name a few such as Alyssum, roses, and different types of fruit trees.

I heard a chuckle, and turned behind to see Dino and Romario trying to contain their laughter. Dino failing miserably.

We continued walking towards the entrance of the huge mansion. As we approached the door, I stood closely behind Dino. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Dino hadn't even knocked on the door, before it swung open and tens and hundreds of men in suits swarmed out. Thankfully, Dino managed to dodge the stampede of bulls disguised in human skin.

"BOSS!" they all called out.

"Boss are you okay?"

"We're sorry for not being able to accompany you, Boss!"

"We heard about what happened to the Mochizuki family. Were they okay?"

I tensed at the mention of that and my grip on Dino's sleeve tightened. Dino knew that I wasn't feeling to comfortable and placed his hands on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze trying to assure me that everything is alright.

"Everyone calm down. We'll talk about this later. Let's all get in first."

Everyone seemed to comply and went in the house. I still held onto Dino tightly, while Dino led me inside.

We were walking through the hallway. It was decorated expensively with exquisite carpeting and expensive looking curtain. On the left side of the halls hung portraits of different stern looking men, which I deduced to be the earlier generation bosses.

Although, it was a nice experience, it could have been better without the stabbing glares of Dino's subordinates. It was making me feel really uncomfortable. The ordeal was cut short as we reached a pair of mahogany doors. Intricate designs decorated the edges of the door, completing its beauty.

The door was pushed open and Dino as well as all his men entered hurriedly. Dino strolled towards the inner part of the room where a desk was stationed right in front of a huge window. Dino's men stood on each side of the room leaving a path open in the middle.

I wasn't holding onto Dino anymore, but Dino's right-hand man, Romario, led me to one of the couches that was located in the middle of the room, right in between the two groups of subordinates.

Dino didn't take a seat, instead he raised up his right hand as to attract the attention of the people in the room. Which he did. Everyone was now facing him, and waiting for anything he was about to say.

"Everyone," Dino started "this is Mochizuki Sara," he motioned his hands towards me and everyone followed the direction of his gesture, eyeing me from top to bottom, "….the only daughter of our beloved comrade, Mochizuki Kazu and Mochizuki Ayaka."

And gasped could be heard across the whole room.

* * *

><p>There and CUT!<p>

I'll be done for today, and maybe update in 2 days time~ I have lots of time you see~~

Anyway as I said Read and Review~

_"Reviews are like candies, they keeps you high and pumping to write the next chapters"_

_"More Reviews= More Candies= More Hyper= More Brain fluids= More Ideas= Faster Writing= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= More Reviews"_

See the cycle? So don't break it!Ok?

Anyways that's all

kuroitsubasa24 signing out

Bye-bi~ Mata nee~


	4. Nightmare

Hey Peeps~ **kuroi**-chan here~

It's like 3.36 a.m here now. And I'm still writing so give a round of applause please~ *claps*

Once again thank you to **sync**-san and **Bishi-**san who constantly give me 'candies' (=reviews)

Actually this chapter is not really important, but is still needed to connect with the next part of the story. So yeah..

So without further ado .

I bring you

*drumroll*

Chapter 4 of TSOTVG

De wa otanoshimi kudasai~

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

I looked at the people currently present in the room weirdly. What? Why do they all look surprised? Suddenly, some of them rushed towards me and held me in a bone-crushing hug, while the others just looked at me with sympathy.

"Oh, you poor girl!"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry we're here for you"

Awkward much. Previously, they were glaring daggers at me, and now they looked at me as if I was their long lost daughter or something. What next? Dino coming out in a bunny suit and jumping around like a 5 year old kid? Seriously I wouldn't be surprised anymore.

But, thinking about it, Dino will probably look cute. Especially with his luscious blonde hair and his perfectly matched brown orbs. Then, Dino would never wear such ridiculous clothing. He's a Mafia boss after all.

Dino cut my thinking moment short, when he cleared his throat. All noise seemed to have disappeared in an instant.

"Guys, I know that you all are probably curious about her, but let's give her some time to rest. She must be tired from her plane ride from Japan."

Everyone listened without any questions raised, although a few groans could be heard.

"Ivan, please guide her to the empty room next to mine."

"Yes Boss" a guy with a mohawk (?) hairstyle replied.

"Thank you"

The guy called 'Ivan' walked towards me and held out his hand.

"This way. Please follow me"

I took his hand and began following him out of the room towards what I was to call my own. After 5 minutes of walking through the never-ending hallway, we finally reached our destination.

'My' room had a queen sized bed with a canopy attached to it. The sheets were immaculate white and seemed to have to have been made of expensive silk. The entire room was not cheaply furnished either. It was furnished with a miniature chandelier on the ceiling and a coffee table with 2 red armchairs facing the huge window overlooking the yard.

Seriously just how much money does Dino have.

While I was gaping at the room, Ivan excused himself and proceeded out the door and closing it behind him. Immediately, I went over to the bed and laid down on it. I felt my eyelids droop before it completely closed. '_Must be the jetlag' _was my last thoughts before sleep consumed me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dream World<span>_

* * *

><p><em>I was standing all alone in a pitch black place. 'Where am I?' This place is like a pitch black hallway. I walked and walked, yet the exit was nowhere to be found. Walks turned to brisk steps, and before I knew it I was running to god-knows-where. I kept on running and running and running but still remained in the same place.<em>

'_Where is this?' _

'_Okaa-san? Otou-san?'_

'_Dino-san? Romario-san? Ivan-san?'_

'_Where are you?'_

_Still running, I found a small ray of light in front of me. 'This must be the exit' I thought. I ran even faster towards what I thought was the exit. As I approached that blinding exit, I felt a great sense of relief. But, as I reached I, the whole scene changed. I saw my parents standing and smiling towards me. I was about to call out to them when-_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_My parents were shot by bullets on their chest. Blood was pouring out of their wounds, and I saw them went limp and fell to the ground. _

'_No…. no…NO!'_

_I ran towards my parents, cradling my mom in my hands. Blood was seeping through her clothes and getting to my hands. I tried to stop the bleeding yet it didn't seem to cease flowing. I looked around hoping to see somebody that could help me._

_I saw a glimpse of hope as I saw Dino running towards me. Again, I tried to call out to him when I heard the all too familiar sound of a gunshot._

_BANG!_

_Dino was shot. His arms were outstretched towards me and his eyes filled with surprise, and sadness? _

_I watched as Dino fell onto the ground. I began to tremble in fear and shock. And I did the only thing I could do. Scream._

'_KYAAAAAAAAA!'_

'_NO! DINO! '_

'_Iiiyaa da….. Iya… Uso da…. IYAAAAAAAA!' _

"-RA! SARA! WAKE UP!SARA!"

I sat up immediately with cold sweat running down my face. Dino was beside me, holding both of my shoulders. His eyes, filled with worry.

I hugged him right there, right then. Dino accepted my embrace and wrapped his arms around me while rubbing my back.

"Calm down Sara…. It's just a dream…. It's okay…. I'm here now."

I broke down on his chest, wetting his clothes. That dream felt so real. I was extremely scared that Dino might really be gone for real. I held him tight as if to acknowledge his existence. Dino didn't seem to mind that I was holding him so tightly. I know that I was crying now.

I clawed on his shirt and to my surprise I could hear myself talking again. I kept on mumbling Dino's name and buried my head deeper to his chest.

"Di…no…. Di..no… Dino… Dino….." was what I kept on muttering to his chest. It was in broken syllables at first but I managed to say it properly at the end.

I was finally brave enough to look at his face, and his was priceless. It had a mixture of shock and surprise yet it also held relief. I guess he was shocked to see that my voice had returned

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

After I introduced Sara to the guys, I sent Ivan to bring her to her room and tend to her needs. What happened afterwards was pure hell.

After Sara retired to her room, all the guys bombarded me with questions regarding her family. I couldn't possibly answer to all of them, so I only answered some of the more important ones and left the others for Romario to answer.

I knew it wasn't that nice, but hey, I'm the boss I have more important things to do than answer stupid questions. When I say stupid question I was talking about things like,

"How old is she?"

"What does she like?"

Things like that. But one question raised by my subordinates really caught me off guard.

"Boss, she's a perfect candidate for your wife, don't you think?"

If I had been drinking at the time, I would have spitted it all out.

SHE'S ONLY 15 for GOODNESS' SAKE!

But still I blushed at the thought of her wearing a white wedding dress, walking through the aisle of the church, and me holding out my han-

WAIT!

BAD DINO!

Shrugging off my over-imaginative thought, I ushered everyone out of the room, reasons being I still had a stack of unrevised and unsigned documents on my table. To be frank, this is the only downside of being a Mafia boss. Endless paperwork.

I took a seat and began reading all these torturous paper work.

I must have done these paperwork for more than 2 hours when I heard a scream resonate in the mansion.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

I stood up abruptly from my seat and dashed towards the room next door to mine, where the scream seemed to have originated from.

As I opened the door, Sara was tossing and trashing on her bed. Immediately, I ran to her side. I held her shoulders and shook them gently, I also tried calling her numerous times, yet she wouldn't wake up.

"NO! DINO!" She was still trashing around.

"Iiiyaa da….. Iya… Uso da…. IYAAAAAAAA!"

That was the last straw. She had to wake up now.

"SARA! SARA! WAKE UP!SARA!". My voice was raised now.

Her back orbs opened and she sat up quickly. She spun her head toward her left and right, trying to recognize her surroundings. When she noticed me beside her, she pounced at me. She was clawing on my shirt, I swear if I hadn't been taught by Reborn I would have winced in pain.

And then I noticed that she was trembling. '_Was her dream that scary? What could have happened in her dream to have made her this scared?'_

I returned her hug and rubbed circles or her back while I was at it.

"Calm down Sara…. It's just a dream…. It's okay…. I'm here now."

She was crying by now, and I was going to let her do just that. I was about to say something when I heard her mumble. Yes. You heard that right. Mumble.

I pressed my ear nearer to her.

"Di…no…. Di..no… Dino… Dino….." Me?

Wait.

More importantly, her voice came back?

I never knew her voice was this angelic. It was so gentle.

I saw her squirm and look up to meet my gaze.

"Sara-chan, you can talk now?"

"U…n, I gu…ess… so.." She still couldn't speak properly, only I broken sentences. I was about to bring her a glass of water but she gripped my hands tightly. Her eyes pleading me not to leave her alone.

"I'll get you some water."

"N….o…"

"No?"

"Do…n't… le..a…ve…me…..alo….ne." Her grip tightened.

I felt like I couldn't leave her alone, so I took my phone out and called Romario to bring a glass of water to her room. It wasn't even 5 minutes and Romario was already here.

I handed Sara-chan her water which she took gratefully, still holding onto my hand.

I could see that she was getting sleepy, but she tried to stay awake.

"Sara-chan, if you sleepy, why don't you now?"

"No," She shook her head furiously while her hands, now trembling, were around were around her body "those nightmare will return if I sleep"

"I'm scared Dino"

"Sara-chan, how about you tell me about your nightmare? Who knows, maybe it will go away"

Sara nodded and began telling me about it. I grimaced when she told me that I was shot in her dream. _'Well, that explains why she was screaming and mumbling my name earlier.'_

I turned to face her and assured nothing is going to happen to me. She was unconvinced at first, but after constant urging she was finally convinced that it was just a dream and nothing more.

She laid down on the bed as I pulled the cover over her body.

"Dino, will you sleep with me?" My eyes widened at her words, my face was crimson now.

"Sara-chan! What are you talking about? You are too young. And to mention I'm way older than you!" I exclaimed. I can't believe a 15 year old girl was asking me to *ahem*.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I hear Sara asked.

"Well, weren't you talking 'it'?"

"What do you mean? I was just asking you to lay down on the bed with me."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." I was seriously embarrassed. How could I be thinking of perverted things now. Seriously.

I was about to get on the bed before I slipped and fell on my back. Sara was surprised now, she looked down from the side of the bed.

"Dino! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to stand up, but once again my feet failed me, and I tripped my head hitting the bed.

I heard a chuckle.

"Haha. I never thought you have this clumsy side in you Dino-san. Hahaha." I smiled sheepishly at her and proceeded towards the bed. She shifted to the other side of the bed, giving me some space. As I laid my back on the bed, Sara took hold of my hand.

"Will you stay here please? Just until I fall asleep? After that you can leave if you want."

"Okay, Sara-chan" I was thinking of only staying for a short while and leave afterwards, who knows what I could do to her. I don't think I have enough self control to do this. But, it seems that I was sleepier than I would have thought and before I knew it I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV <strong>( 7.a.m )**  
><strong>

I woke up to the rays of sun on my eyes. '_It must be morning now' _

I looked to my side and saw Dino peacefully sleeping on my side. My left hand still intertwined with his. Remembering the events of last night, I giggled. I never knew Dino could be so clumsy.

I brought my other hand towards his face and brushed his bangs to the side. I heard a soft groan and I retracted my hand hastily, afraid that I had woken him up.

Trying to sit up, I felt a pull from my left.

"Kyaa!" Out of instinct, I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was met with Dino's chest, and the person himself snuggling to my warmth. He didn't seem to be awake yet. I blushed at his sudden actions.

"A-ano Dino-san."

"Mnn" Dino doesn't seem to know that he was hugging me as he me closer as if I was his 'suzuki-san' (A/N: If you do not know who Suzuki-san is, it's a Usami Akihiko-san's teddy bear from the anime Junjou Romantica. Okay back to our story)

"Could you please let go now?"

"Hmn. Huh? Are?" He opened his eyes to see my face very near to his.

"WAHHHH! Ita-" He scrambled across the bed and fell off the bed.

'_I know I was the one who asked him to let go, but was seeing my face in the morning that horrifying?'_

And then my stomach just had to growl. I flushed in embarrassment.

'_Well, I did skip dinner.'_

And then I heard Dino said, "Uhhh. Sara-chan, how about you change your clothes and, I'll ask Ivan to bring you to the dining room?"

"Un….Ok" I mumbled inaudibly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

God, I'm still sleepy. I guess looking through all those paperwork really did take its toll. The bed felt comfortable and I pulled my 'pillow' nearer to me. I snuggled against its warmth, boy did it feel good. Yup everything was perfect, I could still sleep on my warm bed and my pillow squirmed under my hold and talked.

"A-ano Dino-san."

"Mnn"

Yep, everything just perfe-.

Wait a minute.

Since when do pillows talk?

"Could you please let go now?" _'I feel like I've heard that voice before'_

"Hmn. Huh? Are?" I opened my eyes to see Sara-chan against my chest. My arms were circling her waist holding her protectively. Her face was just inches from mine.

Danger.

Very dangerous.

I did the only thing a man could do possibly do at a time like this.

"WAHHHH! Ita-" I tried moving away from her, but I didn't notice that I was near the edge and of course, I fell down once again.

I was waiting for her to laugh and my clumsiness but I hear a stomach growl instead and Sara-chan, with a red face.

'_Oh yeah, both of us skipped dinner last night'_

I had to do something. So I said to her.

"Uhhh. Sara-chan, how about you change your clothes and, I'll ask Ivan to bring you to the dining room?"

"Un….Ok" I heard her reply

* * *

><p>Time Skippy~ <em>~Kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanete kita. Sono te ni fureta koto. Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto.<em>~

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

Ivan-san brought me down to the dining hall. And after I had finished eating he told me that Dino-san wanted to see me in his office. He led me the way and finally after minutes of walking we arrived at the same room we visited when we first arrived in Italy.

Ivan-san knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" said the person on the other side of the door.

Ivan-san opened the door. And Dino was sitting on the leather armchair behind the desk. Seeing me on the door, Dino-san ask me to sit on the couch while he himself approached the couch and sat on the one opposite of mine.

"Sara-chan, how was breakfast?"

"It was really good Dino-san. You should have joined me."

"Is that so. Sorry, I've been cooped up here since morning."

"It's okay Dino-san. I wouldn't have wanted to disturb you."

"By the way Sara-chan, have you ever attended a formal party before?"

"I think I have attended once or twice with my parents."

"Well, What do you say about going to one with me the day after tomorrow?"

"Eh? I don't quite get what you're trying to say Dino-san."

Dino scratched his head.

"You see, my little brother form Japan is going to have his Inheritance Ceremony in Sicily 2 days from now. And I wanted to introduce you to him. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I reckon he's about the same age as you. I think you will get along with him very well."

"Um…. By Inheritance Ceremony, you are talking about the Mafia kind right?"

"Yes. He is going to be the 10th boss of the Vongola famiglia in which we are allied with."

"I'll go."

"That's good. But there is one tiny little problem."

"Eh?"

"You will have to go as my partner. And when I say partner it means you will have to pretend to be my _fiancée_."

* * *

><p>And... CUT!<p>

Fu fu fu~ Like I always say I'll update in 2 days time or even earlier. Remember

_"Reviews are like candies, they keeps you high and pumping to write the next chapters"_

So yeah~ You get What I'm trying to say~

Oh try looking at this video. Its awesome! Once you see it, you'll never be able to look at a tomato the same way ever again.

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ON6Sy_LwBaY (take out the spaces :D)

That's all folks~ See you again next time in Haru Haru no Dangero- Wait that's wrong!

Bye-bi~


	5. The Outcome

YEAH! Chapter 5 is here people!

It's a short chapter but still…

Just read it~

A big thank you to **sync**-san and **Bishi**-san who reviewed once again.

Also thank you to **alyssum123**-san and **XxRandomfunxX**-san who alerted my story! I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters :).

**Sasuna123**-san you ROCK! Thank you very much for favouriting my story *bows*

And to **Lena-chii**-san, I don't know whether she reads this or not, for giving me some pointers XD

I now bring to you TSOTVG Chapter 5

Otanoshimi~

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

_Fiancée_?

Oh you must be kidding me.

This can't be happening.

"Umm…. Dino-san?"

"Yes?" Dino-san looked up and met my gaze.

"You do remember that I'm still 15 years old right?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. But you just have to pretend to be one."

"But…"

"I'm 22 now. If I go there without one, people will start asking me to go to marriage interviews. And that is something I want to avoid. So please?"

"I….. don't ….know…. Dino-san."

"Please Sara-chan? You just have to go to the ceremony with me and stand beside me while I chat with a few people while pretending to be my _fiancée_ and then we can talk to Tsuna. You don't have to do anything else."

"I really don't…. have to do…..anything else? I was a bit unsure about it. Me being Dino-san's fianc- *ehem* _**fake **__fiancée_? I don't know if I'll be able to do it. What if I mess up?

"But Dino-san…. What if….. I mess up?"

"You won't. And to make sure of that I got somebody that will teach you everything you need to know in one day."

"Eh?" Suddenly the door burst opened to reveal a woman with light brown hair tied to a bun. She looked the same age as Dino-san's. No older than 25. She entered the room gracefully and approached Dino-san.

Dino stood up and the woman gave Dino-san a hug and pecked him on the cheek. He returned the gesture and the woman giggled.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. '_What's this? Don't tell me I have a heart disease now!' _(**A/N : **If only you knew Sara, if only you knew)

"_Benvenuto Julia_! (Welcome Julia!)"

I stared at the woman, named Julia as Dino-san called her, and Dino-san had their small chit-chat.

The brown-haired woman seemed to have noticed me and strolled towards my seat.

"_Quello che una signora sveglio! Il mio nome è Julia! Come ti chiami? _(What a cute lady! My name is Julia. What's your name?)_" _

I looked at him, confusion could definitely be seen in my eyes. It also showed fear. I was really confused, and was SERIOUSLY hoping that he could somehow. And maybe translate?

Well, who wouldn't be confused if a very beautiful woman, suddenly entered the room and started babbling in a foreign language to you.

"_Julia, Lei è giapponese . Lei non riesce a parlare italiano. _(Julia, She's Japanese. She can't speak Italian.)"

I don't know what Dino was talking about. But my instinct told me that he was trying to explain to her that I can't speak Italian.

"_Oh, __è che__così__? _(Oh, is that so?)" She turned to look a t me once again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were Japanese. So, I was saying. My name is Julia! What's your name?"

I didn't reply her. I really wanted to get out of there as soon as I could possibly do so. Dino sighed.

"_Julia, il suo nome è Sara _(Julia, her name is Sara)"

Dino turned to face me and said,

"Sara meet Julia," he gestured towards the said woman while she waved at me. "She is an etiquette tutor and she will be teaching you on basic etiquette to prepare for the ceremony in 2 days time." Dino finished with a goofy smile.

I couldn't believe he just said that. Is he doing this to me for real? I stared at him with the you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Dino just shrugged it of as if it was nothing.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do, is there? And it can't get any worse than this right?

* * *

><p>Time Skippy (The next day 9 p.m.) <em>Oreta awai tsubasa. Kimi wa sukoshi ao sugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa. Mou dareka no tame jyanakute. Jibun no tame waratte ii yo~ <em>

* * *

><p>Still <strong>Sara's POV<strong>

Just three simple words.

I. WAS. WRONG.

This is PURELY TORTURE.

Yep. 100% torture. 0% relief, salvation whatever you call it.

I spent the half of yesterday and whole of today trying to get my posture and table manners right.

I was in the middle of the garden now, sitting on one of the benches. The moon, seemingly whole, was high up in the sky. I was having a flashback on the whole torturous moments.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_You can't slouch when you are standing." I was standing up with 3 thick books stacked atop my hed._

"_Lift your chin, I will make you appear more dignified. You wouldn't want to make Dino look bad, would you?"_

"_Do not drag you feet."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Yep and I had to do that for the whole day. And that was only practicing my walking.<p>

The table manners part was much worse.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Always sit down gracefully. Wait for Dino to pull your chair before you sit down." I sat down. Feeling relaxed I started to slouch. I was hit by a harisen _(**A/N: **Harisen is a paper fan like those used in animes) _by Julia-san on the head._

"_Do __NOT __slouch." OK. Fine I won't slouch. I place my elbows on the table before Julia-san hit it once again with her godly harisen._

"_Never put your elbows on the table. It is very rude to the guests and hosts."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>And that was how the day ended. I swear I'm dumber now as a result of Julia-san's harisen strikes on my head.<p>

I stared at the beautiful moon up in the sky. I really felt like singing.

_The gentle wind always blows on the road  
>I want to meet you, but is it okay for such a thing<br>There's small heart beats and our feelings will overlap  
>I'm just waiting for them to dissolve quietly into each other<em>

Why do people yearn for answers?  
>I'm happy with this, happy<p>

Can you hear the Song of Love?  
>It's a small love<br>In order to smile, it seems we're drawn close  
>By your tender sound<br>Time is flowing, dreams are flowing

_They change various shapes  
>Right here with you, I'm fine with only this<em>

I had closed my eyes and was too absorbed in this song that I didn't hear the footsteps of a person behind.

*Clap clap clap*

I turned my body in surprise to the origin of the sound. And I saw Dino behind the trees.

"That was a very beautiful song"

I blushed at his compliment.

"It was a song my mother taught me" I smiled at the fond memories.

Dino sat beside me and placed his coat on my shoulders. I looked at him confused.

"Wouldn't want you catching a cold now, would we?"

I wrapped his coat closer to my body, snuggling closer to the warmth. I could smell his cologne on it.

Both of us sat there, doing nothing, only enjoying the other's company for a while. Afterwards we bid each other good night and retired to our respective rooms. I was really tired and excited at the same time. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

><p>There and done~<p>

The song used above is 'Koizora' OST titled – Ai no Uta.

Really hoped you enjoyed it enough to review. So pretty please? With a strawberry on top?

You don't have to say much. Just type in your thoughts whether you like the story or not.

Remember:

__"More Reviews= More Candies= More Hyper= More Brain fluids= More Ideas= Faster Writing= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= More Reviews"__

So please do review!

See you guys next time on my next update.

Ciao~


	6. The Day

Ciaosu~ Ore wa Rebo-

WAIT THAT'S WRONG!

Ok serious now. HI! Kuroi here.

I know this is a bit late.

I was kinda having a bit of a writer's block but I managed to overcome it! *Clap*

So yeah PRAISE me~~

Again a huge thank you to **Bishi**-san and also **sync**-san who continues to review this story. XD.

You don't know how much I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thank you to **Sasuna**-san who alerted this story. But would you please review? please?

Last but not the least to Nur Jazeerah, who is a good friend of mine from school. Can't wait to see you on Wednesday!

So Welcome to Chapter 5 of TSOTVG

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV <strong>(3.30 p.m)

There was half an hour left until our departure heading for the Vongola mansion. Julia-san was making last minute adjustments to my caked up face. And I really mean what I say.

"_Mio Dio! _(My God!) You look absolutely fantastic, Sara-chan! " I heard Julia-san exclaimed.

I was sitting on a stool in front of an immaculate white vanity dressing table, complete with intricate designs on the edges of the mirror. Julia-san, on the other hand, was standing behind me admiring her masterpiece, that is, my dolled up face.

She was squealing while hugging me saying things like 'You are so cute!' 'I really don't want to let you go!' 'I could eat you up right now.' She was cooing to no end.

I stood up from my seat and Julia-san let go of me and started to clean up all her 'tools'. I was about to open the door when it slammed open. I swear if I had anymore nearer to the door, I would have broken my nose.

In front of me now, stood Dino in all his glory. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. A black tuxedo jacket and trousers, as well as black dress shoes completed his look. His hair was as usual, and he had this goofy grin plastered on his face. All in all he looked like a prince that just came out of a fairy tale.

He finally noticed me but all he did was stare. He face was flushed before he averted his gaze away from me while covering half of his face with one of his hand. _Do I look really that bad? _This made me inspect my clothes.

I was wearing dark blue cocktail dress. My hair was tied up in a bun. I was also wearing a pure silver necklace. White high-heeled shoes adorned my feet. And a silver tiara completed the whole look. I looked pretty decent if you ask me, so why would he turn away? I really don't get Dino sometimes.

I spotted that his was red. '_Did he catch a fever?' _I thought. I moved my face closer to him and placed my forehead on his with much difficulty, seeing that I was way shorter than he is.

"Dino-san, are you okay? You're face is red." I whispered to him, which was almost inaudible.

"E-eh? A-Ah. Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Dino stammered.

"Well, okay." I replied before I moved away giving him some space.

As I moved away, I observed that his tie wasn't in its proper place. So, I pulled it up and secured it on his neck. He murmured a soft 'Thank you' before moving in to the room towards Julia-san and both of them started to babble.

I waited for Dino and Julia-san to finish while I stood next to the door. I was finding the floor really interesting until Dino brought me out of mu stupor.

"So, shall we go?" Dino asked while extending his right hand.

I nodded humbly and we proceeded out of the Cavallone estate to the Vongola mansion.

* * *

><p>At the Vongola mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Dino-san and I reached a very beautiful mansion which I reckon was way bigger than Dino-san's. As the car approached the front gate, I could see a well-tended yard. Like Dino-san's garden, it was full of plants, obviously , but it looked more exquisite to the point that I was mesmerized by it.<p>

The car stopped and a burly man in his black suit opened the door to the car. Dino and I stepped out of the car. I gaped at the sight of the mansion, it looked even more majestic up close.

Dino-san extended his hand for me to link hands with.

"So, shall we go now, _la mia fidanzata? _(So, shall we go now, my fiancée?)"

"Un… " I retorted while I nodded shyly at him.

And so we entered the legendary, as some claimed it to be, Vongola mansion.

* * *

><p>We walked through a series of halls and arrived at a large room, which I presumed to be a ballroom. As we made our way into the room, I took note of the different people on the room. Some of them peculiar to say, one person was leaning against the wall looking rather irritated. He had black hair similar to mine, and looked pretty dangerous with the dark aura surrounding him. Strangely enough, he had a yellow bird perched on his head (<strong>AN**: Anyone can guess who the mystery guy is? *nudge nudge*) . Yup really weird. But that bird was really cute. I think the guy caught me staring at me, because before I knew it he was sending death glares at me.

Dino-san seemed to have noticed the direction of my stare and his face beamed brightly.

"Kyouya! You're here!" Dino-san exclaimed while running towards the black haired guy. The said guy looked even more annoyed when he heard the sound of Dino-sans voice. I wonder why.

"Herbivore, get away from me."

"Maa maa, Kyouya , don't be so uptight."

"Stop crowding around me or I'll bite you to death." The black hair guy said and he took out a pair of tonfas.

Wait tonfas?

Who the hell uses tonfas in the when they're involved in the Mafia.

Don't they use guns?

The guy named Kyouya shifted his gaze to me. He looked at me up and down trying to inspect me, I guess. I squirmed under his gaze, feeling really uncomfortable. I hid behind Dino-san's back, this guy was seriously creeping me out.

Thankfully, Dino-san was there to save the day.

"Kyouya", he said in a scolding tone "you're scaring her."

"Hn"

Dino-san muttered an apology in his place for being rude to me. In which, I accepted while my gaze was focused on the tiny yellow fluff of feathers.

I was startled when it suddenly flew towards me. But, then, it started singing in its cute little chirp

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii"_

I put my hands in front of me, both palms facing the ceiling, as if telling the little bird to land there, which it did.

It landed safely on my hands and titled his tiny head the side. It took all I had to stop myself from squealing at its cuteness.

"_Suteki no uta desu nee, kawaii kotori-chan yo._(What a great song, cute little birdie)" I smiled warmly at it.

"What's your name?"

"Hibird! Hibird!"

"Hi…bird?"

The yellow puffball chirped in agreement.

"Nice to meet you Hibird," I rubbed the area below its beak "I'm Sara." Hibird seemed to like my rubbing as it moved itself nearer to my finger.

I turned my head towards Dino-san who was weirdly gaping at me as if I had grown another head. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Sa-sara-chan! That's the first time you have talked to another person other than me, well, I know Hibird isn't exactly a person, but anyway it's a good sign." He smiled while I blushed and looked down finding the floor really interesting.

I was about to say something when I was cut off abruptly by a boyish yet girly voice shouting Dino-san's name.

* * *

><p>O-Wa-Ri~<p>

Yeah a cliffhanger~

MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil~

Review and I will update much faster. So you do know what to do right?

Remember:

__"More Reviews= More Candies= More Hyper= More Brain fluids= More Ideas= Faster Writing= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= More Reviews"__

Ciao Ciao~


	7. Opened wound?

Yo! Minna! Genki ka?

Kuroi-san desu!

This is still a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it~

I starting school tomorrow so my updates maybe a bit slow. So yeah just telling you, in case you all were thinking about killing me *cold sweat*

To **sync**-san, **Bishi**-san and **ChocoTaiyaki1214**-san, Thank you for the review!

And an extra helping of Thanks to **ChocoTaiyaki1214**-san for adding me and my story as your favourite and for alerting also. Honnnntou ni arigatou gozaimasu *bows*

And here's a banana tarte tartin for all who reviewed :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV <strong>

"Dino-san!"

Dino turned towards the origin of the voice. A guy with brown spiky hair, which seems to defy gravity, was running towards Dino-san and me while waving his hands up in the air.

There were others behind him. One guy, I noticed had whit- erm I mean silver, yeah that's it, silver hair. It was strange to me. I know Italian had different hair colour, but seriously silver? I wouldn't be surprised if he was mistaken as an old man. He was yelling things like 'Jyuudaime' or something like that. He can speak Japanese I guess.

Another guy looked like a typical Japanese, his features were similar to mine. Black hair and black eyes. He was pretty tall too, about the height of Dino-san. He had a very warm smile on his face, he seems to be enjoying himself. He was running behind the old ma- I mean the silver teen in front of him.

All three of them was each wearing the all too familiar black suit, although the guy with brown hair, seems to be a wearing one that's a bit different making him stand out even more than the others.

Two girls was also following him the Mr. Brownie. One had short light brown hair while the other had dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail. They were very prettily dressed in expensive dresses, is that diamond I see? They were shouting 'Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun' or something of the sort.

'_Tsuna?_' I pondered.

"Yo! Tsuna!" I heard Dino-san retort. Mr. Brownie was now right in front of Dino-san, panting, while his hands was on his knees.

"You *pant* came *pant*"

"Haha. Of course. What kind of big brother will I be if I missed the most important event in my younger brother's life." Dino-san said while ruffling Mr. Brownie's hair.

"D-Dino-san!" The guy was now trying to get Dino-san's hand off his head.

I was about to interfere, when a very loud 'Hey!' stopped me from doing so.

"OI! _HANEUMA_(Bucking Bronco) DINO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF JYUUDAIME!"

Mr Silver was now right in front Dino-san, the other guy beside him.

"Maa..maa... Gokudera, isn't it okay?"

"SHUT UP, YAKYUU-BAKA! OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY! THIS GUY IS ANNOYING JYUUDAIME SO IT'S MY DUTY AS THE RIGHT-HAND MAN TO DISPOSE HIM!" The silver-haired guy, whose name is Gokudera I think, shouted while taking out something.

I flinched at the volume of his voice, I think this guy have some anger management problems. Only then did I notice the thing he took out.

OH MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AND FUDGE! IS THAT A DYNAMITE?

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please put that dynamite away!" I think the guy called Tsuna was the one who said this while flailing his arms.

"B-but Jyuudaime... That guy was bothering you!"

"N-NO! He wasn't bothering me. So please keep those away!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hai! Jyuudaime!" Mr. Silver obeyed with further questions. I sweatdrop at the scene while the bubbly Japanese guy just laughed throughout the whole ordeal.

Wow, not only did he have anger management issues, he has a split personality too. He should really get himself checked in a Mental Institute or see a therapist.

I guess I was invisible to them because they talked as if I was invisible. By now, all of them were gathered near Dino-san, when the guy called Tsuna noticed me attached to Dino-san's back like super glue.

"Uh... Dino-san, Who's this?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." _'You were ignoring me throughout the whole thing, and all you can say is _'Oh yeah, I almost forgot'_. That is amazing Dino-san, the greatest thing I've ever heard._' Yeah right. Either way I kept quiet.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Mochizuki Sara-chan,-" Everyone was eyeing me up and down, pretty much like what Kyouya-san did. "- my fiancée"

With that everyone's jaw dropped and they were all gaping like guppies. They all stayed silent trying to process the whole thing. Suddenly-

"WHAT?" They all yelled simultaneously.

"D-Dino-san!" The Tuna gu- excuse me, I mean Tsuna guy stammered.

"Oi! Haneuma Dino, you didn't accidentally impregnate her did you?" Gokudera-san accused while eyeing Dino-san suspiciously. I blushed.

They think that I'm pregnant and that's the reason I was engaged to him? I know it's not everyday that you find a guy in his early 20s come to party with his fiancée that is only a teenager. But couldn't they think of anything else?

They seemed to be holding their breath, tensed about what the answer to the question would be.

"E-Eh? W-What? NO!" Dino-san denied while blushing. Hearing that, they all sighed in relief.

"*ehem*A-Anyway! Let me introduce all of you to her." Dino-san turned to face me.

"The silver guy there is Gokudera Hayato," Dino-san pointed at the silver head who replied with a 'Tch' _'He is not Italian?_',

"that one is Yamamoto Takeshi," he pointed to the bubbly black haired guy

"those are Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru" he pointed to the girls who waved at me,

"And lastly, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as I call him." 'Tsuna' just looked at me shyly before nodding slightly as of to acknowledge my presence.

In return, I just bowed to them without saying anything. 'Gokudera-san' seemed to be ticked of by my actions of keeping quiet.

"Oi! Teme! (You bastard) Why aren't you saying anything? I know! You're a spy aren't you? You're out to kill Jyuudaime!" he seemed pretty angry and was about to take out his oh so wonderful dynamite when Tsuna-san interfered.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Maa..Maa... Gokudera, she is pretty shy around new people, so why don't we just leave it at that? And I can assure you that she's no spy."

"Sou da yo! Gokudera-kun!"

"Tch. Fine, just because Jyuudaime said so."

I was about to say something when the two girls tackled me to the ground.

"Hahi! You're so cute desu! Don't you think so Kyoko-chan?"

"Un! She's so cute! Kinda like a doll!"

"Haru can call you Sara-chan right?" I nodded shyly at them. And they squealed like no tomorrow.

After that they began bombarding me with question, but didn't give me a chance to reply at all. But what their next question struck me the most.

"Hahi! Aren't your parents worried that your alone in Italy? If it was Haru's parents they would be really worried especially Haru's father." I tensed up at the word 'parents'.

I guessed they don't know that I don't have one anymore. But yeah, I think my mother would be worried and my father will be calling me non-stop. It remained silent for a while and Dino-san was about to say something when Gokudera-san cut him off.

"Ha-"

"Why aren't you saying anything? We ask you a question, woman!-"

"G-Gokudera-kun! S-stop it!"

"-Don't tell me your parents are kill or somethi-"

*SLAP*

A resounding slap could be heard in the room.

"Wao." I heard someone say, but I couldn't care less.

Gokudera-san was standing wide eyed, a red handprint was implanted on his face, while I was standing right in front of him with my hands beside his face.

I think you don't need me to tell you what I just did.

But for those who don't know. Let me tell you.

I just slapped Gokudera-sa-, wait I don't think he deserve to be called with honorifics anymore, I slapped that jerk.

My hands were trembling but I didn't back down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WO-" he didn't managed to finish his sentence. My eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my actions," I croaked out "but don't talk as if you know how it feels to have your parents dead a few days ago and find someone mocking their deaths" I said, my voice was cracking by now and a few tears had fallen. I turned to face Dino-san.

"Dino-san, sorry but I don't think that I can stay here any longer." And then I turned to Tsuna-san. "Tsunayoshi-san, thank you for having me today but I'm afraid I have disrupted the whole mood."

With a deep bow, I ran out of the room, leaving Dino-San and the others behind still confused with the episode.

* * *

><p>I know I kinda make Gokudera a bit of a jerk, but that's because I WUVVV HIM!. HEHE~<p>

Like I said REVIEW PWEAAAASE!

Please help to save more authors/authress by reviewing. Every Review you give will save one author/authress. So please review. Help make this world a better place for them.

The next chapter will have Gokudera's and Dino's POV so wait for it~


	8. Another Hit

Yo! Minna!

I really tried my best on this one, I was given really great advice from **nA-chan525**-san (*bows* thank you very much for pointing out all the mistakes) She is a really great author you should try reading her story お見合い! It's a Superb Dino/OC story! Try it!

To **snowlemur26**-san, I hope you will continue reading this story ^^

**IMPORTANT A/N: nA-chan525**-san pointed this out to me, and I think I should address it here, before all of you get confused. " _kyoko and haru are not at the ceremony. One__, __this is to lure  
>out the criminal or kaoru who hurted yamamoto. since tsuna doesnt want to hurt<br>or cause harm to kyoko and haru he doesnt invite them_" This is scenario in Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony before the Shimon Arc, but I wanted to tell you that the Inheritance ceremony that I'm using is a different one.

Tsuna and the Shimon family have reconciled and this the real inheritance ceremony where Tsuna will officially be acknowledged as the heir and the 10th boss of Vongola. So yeah I just wanted to tell you guys that.

And another thing, let's just say that the whole ceremony is over and what I writing about is the reception party. Let's just say that Dino did attend the ceremony but wasn't able to meet Tsuna and co. until the party.

Now with all of the serious things done….. Let's get to the fun part…. That is…. THE STORY!

So let's get on with it!

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

Shit.

That idiot just had to do that didn't he.

Great. Just Great.

And it just had to be when I had finally gotten her out of that shell of hers.

By now, I was clenching my fist, trying to hold all the anger that was boiling inside of me. I wouldn't be good to cause a commotion now , would it? But either way what Sara-chan did, had probably piqued the interest of some of the guests.

I think I really have a low level of self control. And why you ask? Well, that's because, before I knew it, my fist had met with Gokudera's face, exactly where Sara-chan had hit him.

BAM!

I know that it would really hurt, like a lot, but what he did to Sara-chan was really unforgivable.

My punch had sent Gokudera flying across the room and his back hit the hard concrete wall near the door.

"GAH! TE..ME! (You bastard!) What they hell do you think you're doing!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well, What do YOU think you were doing?" The tone of my voice was dark, every word dripping with venom "Do you even know what you just did to Sara?" my words boomed throughout the room.

By now, all the chattering and festive mood had dissipated. Everyone were either murmuring or backing away from the scene, hoping to not get caught up in it.

If this had been a normal party, they could just call the security guard and everything will be over, but, if it was a mafia party, then that's another story. Everyone knows that when two people in the Mafia fight it might end up with a war, so everyone knows better than to interfere.

As Gokudera tried to stand up, I approached him dangerously and held him up by his collar. Gokudera was struggling against my grip while Tsuna was trying to pacify us. Though his pleas fell to deaf ears.

Yamamoto and some of Vongola's men were approaching is hurriedly while the girls were gasping and panicking, not knowing what to do.

I turned to face Gokudera once again.

"Gokudera" I started "I think what you did just now was way over the line." I inhaled some air before continuing again. "For your information, Sara-chan's parents were murdered by another mafia family a few days ago, but which family did it we still do not know. She wouldn't even talk after the incident. She kept on having nightmares at night about her parents' death. I think I wouldn't have to remind you of how you felt when you heard that your biological mother had died."

With that I ended my small talk with Gokudera, he was looking down probably processing what I had just uttered and reflecting on the mistake that he had done. I turned to my side to see Tsuna with a shocked look on his face, not waiting for Tsuna to say anything I ran out of the room to look for Sara.

* * *

><p>The Garden<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

After the whole *cough* slapping *couch* incident with Gokudera. Sara ran out of the room towards who knows where.

She didn't care where she was going, she just followed wherever her feet took her. She just wanted to get out of that place as fast as she could. Hearing what Gokudera just said, brought back memories of her parents death at her home.

She couldn't handle it. Tears were now falling uncontrollably on her face, streaks of fresh watermarks evident on her cheeks.

Her legs felt painful, it really was a bad day for her to be wearing heels. Although the pain was starting to get to her she still continued to run. She saw a door in front of her that seemed to lead to outside.

Without any hesitation, she slowed down, turned the knob of the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of the garden. Roses of every colour you can think of, red, yellow, white, pink and even blue, was planted throughout the garden in such a way that it forms a small maze of its own.

The rose bushes weren't that tall, approximately about half to two-thirds of Sara's height. As she walked inside the rather small maze, she stumbled upon a bench made of concrete in the middle of it.

If you were sitting on the bench, you would have a clear view of the night sky, one that is full of stars and a seemingly perfect moon. As Sara settled herself down on the lone bench, she took off her high heels, her legs about to give out on her. She was still sniffing but thankfully no more tears were streaming down her perfectly shaped face.

She examined her own two feet, trying to see for any bruises. Thankfully there were none, Sara sighed in relief. She opted to look up in the sky, admiring the scenery.

She could make out a few stars, like Altair, Fomalhaut, and Vega. Yup the sky was clear alright. Looking at the stars, she was reminded of how her mother used to tell her stories on the stars, one particular story, she remembered was about Deneb, Altair and Vega.

It was a really sad story she recalled. Altair and Vega loved each other yet they weren't allowed to be with each other and were separated by a wide river in the sky we now called the Milky Way. But they were able to meet each other once a year on the 7th of July with the help of Deneb who will form a bridge for them to cross the river with.

It was a sad love story of 2 people who were only allowed to meet each other once a year, or none at all of it rained.

'_It was sweet yet cruel at the same time' _Sara thought.

'_I wish that maybe I will be able to meet my parents with the help of Deneb' _She was seriously hoping for it but shrugged it off as a silly thought. No longer crying, she felt a little, just a little bit mind you, guilty for slapping Gokudera. True, he was a rude, insensitive, Tsuna-obsessed, loud-

*5 minutes later*

-Tako-headed, inconsiderate guy, but it was because he didn't know her circumstances. She also felt bad for leaving Tsuna and the other on a sour note. '_I guess I'll apologize to them, and maybe, just maybe, to Gokudera-san too. I have to apologize to Dino-san too, after all the trouble he took to bring me to this party.'_ She nodded to herself, content with her decision. '_But I'll do it later, it wouldn't hurt to admire the sky for a little bit more right?'_

Unknown to her, danger was lurking in the shadow waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Boss, we found the girl. It's the perfect match with the photo. There's no doubt that she is Dino Cavallone's fiancée." One gruff voiced said to the black phone he was holding.<p>

"Good. Lure her out and catch her without creating a commotion. And then bring her to me." Another voice replied. This voice was very different from the first one, it sounded calm yet it felt very dangerous at the same time. Whoever it was, you wouldn't want to mess with this person.

"Roger, Boss." The first voice said and the phone flipped shut.

"MUAHAHAHA!, We've got your weakness now Bucking Bronco Dino."

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Please review okay okay okay okay? Please?

And please do tell me if I made any mistakes :)

SO RnR . Press that smexy button *wink* *wink*

Come on you know you want to. Don't try to resist the temptation.

Come on.

Come on.


	9. Reconciliation?

_Yo! _Minna~ Kuroi desu~

It's been like 2 days? since I've updated.

Sorry about that, I really wanted to update earlier, but school work and CCA is taking an awful lot of my time.

Enough of my excuses now, I've a rather long chapter here which I REALLY hope you all will enjoy~

To all those who reviewed the latest chapter, here *gives out cookies* take one cookie each ^^

And to **sKitLZ-cHAn**-san and **xIceButterflyx**-san thank you for your kind patron- I mean for alerting :P

So let's start!

Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Tsuna and Co.<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera was speechless. '<em>Her parents were murdered?' <em>he thought to himself. The half-Italian teen was taken aback with what Dino had said.

Although Gokudera may be a bit sharp with his words he never meant to go that far. He was only concerned about his 'Jyuudaime' wellbeing. Dropping your guard in a Mafia may result in death, and that is the worst case scenario that Gokudera wanted to avoid at all cost.

'_Jyuudaime was the only person who had accepted me, therefore I must protect even if it costs me my life' _was what he always had in his mind. By being the 10th boss of Vongola, his 'Jyuudaime is bound to get caught up in numerous assassination attempt, and thus when Sara came to view, all timid, suspicious and stuff, of course Gokudera only immediately thought of her being an assassin or spy.

He really didn't mean what he said, it was only said in the spur of the moment, in a moment of pure irritation. He would have never thought that it would actually be true. Although, when he saw her tremble he thought that he had finally blown her cover, but he never anticipated the slap to his face.

Remembering her crying face, the silver-haired teen couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart. He never felt so horrible in his life, well maybe once or twice when he failed to protect Tsuna but there were no other scenarios where he felt such an emotion inside of him.

Nonetheless, he stayed rooted to the ground, unable to say nor do anything, that is, until a chilling voice brought him back from his stationary position.

"Herbivore, why are you still here?"

Hibari had taken out his all too familiar tonfas out of his secret compartment in his black _gakuran _(male school uniform).

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Maa maa Hibari. Calm down." Yamamoto tried to calm Hibari down with a smile. Although Yamamoto was smiling, you could see that his smile was strained nothing close to his usual carefree smile. He was also looking towards Gokudera with a bit of disappointment.

In return, Hibari glared at him while Yamamoto put his hands in front of him in defence.

Gokudera was now looking at Tsuna with a guilt-ridden face, lost in what to do.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I think you need to apologize to Mochizuki-san for what you said." Tsuna suggested his eyes full of determination.

"Hahi! Haru thinks so too! Sara-chan looked very hurt." Haru added. _Stab. _Yeah way to go Haru, you just add salt to the wounded.

"Gokudera-kun, I think so too." Kyoko joined.

"Hai, Jyuudaime."Gokudera agreed. "But we don't know where she is." He continued.

"Well, let's all try to find her. I'm sure it won't be that hard if everyone help." Tsuna said while eyeing on his friends.

"Hahi! Of course Haru will help! Haru will do anything for Tsuna-san!"

"Haha. I'll help too Tsuna"

"Un. _Atashi mo tetsudau yo_(I'll help too) Tsuna-kun. I'll also call Oni-chan to help." With that Kyoko dialed her brother's phone no. after a few beeps a very loud voice was heard.

"KYOKO! _KYOKUGEN NI DOUSHITA_! (What extremely happened?)"

"Oh. Oni-chan, can you help me and Tsuna-kun to find a girl? She has long black hair and eyes. And she is wearing a dark blue dress."

"OF COURSE! I'LL EXTREMELY FIND THIS GIRL!"

"Thank you O-" before Kyoko could even finish the line went dead.

Well, at least _some one_ is enthusiastic about it.

After the call, Tsuna and the others decided to go look for Sara, and to call the other if one of them had found her. Even Hibari was helping, albeit doing it more reluctantly that the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

As Sara was starting to enjoy her peaceful moment _alone, _Dino, on the other hand, was worried sick. He had been looking for her for the past 15 minutes yet he was nowhere close to finding her.

He had even asked Romario and the others to help with the search but it proved to be no help whatsoever as he had received a single phone call from them. For the 10th time, on the span of that agonizing 15 minutes, Dino flipped his phone opened, genuinely hoping that he had missed a call rather than not having one at all.

To his disappointment, he only saw a blank screen with no notifications at all. '_There really weren't any missed calls nor text messages after all'_. Dino let out a small grunt before continuing his so called _hunt._

He had looked around the different guest rooms but still no sign of the girl.

As he panted and tried to regain his breath, he saw some body on the garden. To be exact sitting in the middle of the bench that was encircled by rose bushes. And that _somebody _looked very similar to Sara.

With further ado, Dino dashed down from the second floor towards the garden. He didn't have time to catch his breath now that he may have actually found Sara. '_Dio!_ _Sono così stupido! Why didn't I check the garden?'_ Dino scolded himself.

As he reached the rose bushes he maneuvered through it and reached the middle of it. Surely enough it was Sara all right. He was still panting from his sprint but tried to move towards her stealthily as to not surprise her.

Sadly, his legs decided to fail him. He was walking slowly towards Sara when he tripped on an obstacle that wasn't even there, meaning Dino had once again tripped on air.

THUD!

That got Sara's attention, as she turned to face the possible threat. She was anxious to see who it was, and not knowing any Italian sucked big time. She half-expected to see an unfamiliar face but was grateful when she noticed it was just Dino with his clumsiness as always.

Dino had fell flat on face and was trying to get up again, but failing miserably at it. Not only that a blush was on in face, probably embarrassed by the whole thing. '_This is so uncool. She's probably going to laugh at me any time now.' _Dino thought while closing his eyes.

He waited for any signs of chuckling or giggling but none came. He finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Sara holding her hands out to him. She wasn't laughing but had an amused look on her face and a smile that complimented it.

Dino smiled sheepishly at her but took her hand nonetheless. She led him towards the bench in which both of them sat down at.

"Haha. Sorry about that." Dino said scratching his head in the process.

Sara just shook her head. She saw a branch lying on the ground and took it. Dino eyed her weirdly. '_What is she trying to do?' _he thought.

With the stick in hand, Sara started writing words on the ground.

'_Gomenasai Dino-san, but I think my throat is a bit sore after all that. So I don't think I'll be able to talk for a while. So I guess, I just write it here.' _Finished with her writing, Sara looked at Dino expectantly.

After a short silence Dino replied.

"Ok, that's fine with me" He flashed a smile at her direction in which she blushed at. Dino was good-looking after all. '_Hi god-like looks must be a sin.' _She thought.

Both of them sat in silence for a short while before Dino decided to break the ice.

"You know," he started. "Gokudera most likely didn't mean what he said." He continued, as he turned to face me.

In return Sara gazed up to him to show that she was listening.

"He is just very loyal and protective of Tsuna, so he is always very cautious with new people and he just assumed things as he see fit." And she nodded curtly to his explanation.

"So, I hope you would forgive him and take his words to heart." Somehow the black haired girl couldn't agree to that so she glared at him but stayed closemouthed. Dino flinched at her glare and noticing that the girl beside him had taken it the wrong way, the Italian man rephrased his words.

"I-I mean, I know he had crossed the line with what he had said, and I understand that all that is said can't be taken back, but I was hoping that you would forgive him, even just a bit will do."

"Although Gokudera may be hot-headed, immature and fast to assume things, he is not a bad guy. He just does not know how to express his feelings."

"So yeah, I hope you would overlook this for once." Dino ended his chat with a smile, trying to coax Sara to forgive Gokudera.

Sara was deep in her own thoughts. She didn't exactly _wanted_ to bury the hatchet, but then again that would mean that she is immature. So she decided that it would be best just to let it go, although she would have to see that Gokudera really regretted his actions.

If she deemed Gokudera not worthy of her forgiveness, then she would most likely hold a long grudge against him. And if you in Sara's people-I-hold-a-long-grudge-against list, then you're in deep shit.

Let's just say that one of the people in that list was scarred for life at the end of his middle school life.

Bearing that in mind you probably wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

As Sara was dealing with the internal conflict in her head, Dino was waiting anxiously for her final verdict.

He was breaking in cold sweat by now. He finally realized what he had done. Not only did hit just hit one of the guardians in Vongola, he also left the room without abruptly.

'_Great. I may have placed a strain in the relationship between Vongola and the Cavallone famiglia" _Dino concluded. He ran a hand up his hair in frustration.

Suddenly he noticed Sara holding the branch in her soft delicate hand, the same one that had meet Gokudera's cheeks.

She began writing in a neat scribble.

'_I'll think about it. But first I have to see him apologize.'_

Dino was about to answer when a deafening shout surprised them both.

"KYOKO, I EXTREEMEEEEEELY FOUND HER!"

Both of them turned behind to see a guy with an almost white hair pumping one of his fist in the air while the other was holding a phone to his hear. Seriously anybody who he was talking to must be deaf by now.

He had a band aid on his nose and had a rather tanned skin. Not only that the suit he was wearing was rather crumpled and messy, all in all he didn't have that sophisticated look like the others guests.

"Ryohei? What are you doing here?" Dino asked the man quizzically.

"I WAS EXTREMELY ASKED BY KYOKO TO LOOK FOR A GIRL WITH BLACK HAIR AND EYES, AND WAS WEARING A DARK BLUE COCKTAIL DRESS TO THE EXTREME!" The guy replied.

Dino sweatdropped to his reply and turned back to Sara.

"That extreme guy is Sasagawa Ryohei, he is the brother of Sasagawa Kyoko and is one of Tsuna's guardian."

After a brief introduction between the two, mainly just Ryohei being the extreme guy that he is and Dino talking on Sara's behalf.

Suddenly they heard some rustling in one of the bushes. Alerted by it, Dino took out his whip and pushed Sara behind him holding a protective arm on her waist while Ryohei took his boxing stance ready for anything that is about to come. Sara was tugging on his tuxedo slightly while trying to assure herself that everything is going to be alright.

Dino was about to approach the bush when suddenly Gokudera popped out if there with Uri on scratching his face as usual. Apparently he wanted to use Uri to find Sara by sniffing her scent. But we all know that Uri is a cat, but clearly Gokudera didn't know that.

Sara seriously didn't know what to do, or feel. One part of her wanted to stay angry at Gokudera. While the other part wanted to laugh at the cute scene in front of her. One would say she was feeling somewhere in between.

After minutes of struggling to get Uri off his face, he finally succeeded in getting the little feline from scratching his face and back into the ring. Only then did Gokudera notice the three people staring at him.

Dino was trying to hold in his laughter while facing away from Gokudera, Ryohei was confused with what had happened while Sara was still neutral.

Gokudera fidgeted a bit while scratching his head and looking down. Sara unable to handle the guy's undecisiveness decided to speed things up. She strutted towards Gokudera and stood right in front of him and at the same time staring into his eyes. Her eyes were like saying '_Well? Don't you have anything to say to me?'_

Gokudera was a bit irritated with her way of making him feel bad, but then again it was his fault for being so insensitive and let all these things happen. He swallowed his pride and grit his teeth while he say those few and simple and yet cursed words, according to him anyway.

"I'm sorry" And then he looked away, either in anger or in humiliation Sara didn't know.

Well at least he didn't make it long-winded or anything. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and when he turned back to look at her, she pointed to the ground. On the ground, were words written by her.

'_Apology accepted. But next time you do the same thing, I won't forgive you.'_

"Tch. Fine." With that Gokudera left the scene, going back to the mansion where his almighty 'Jyuudaime' is located.

Dino, Ryohei and Sara followed in suit. After all, in the middle of their conversation the sky had turned dark and cloudy, indicating that rain was about to pour.

* * *

><p>And Cut!<p>

I think I'll stop here for today

If you care enough to save an author or authoress please:

**RnR **^^


	10. What?

HELLO WORLD- How are you?~

Sorry for the late update TTATT

I SWEAR that it wasn't because I was watching HunteXHunter 2011 remake for while drooling after seeing Killua's hot face when he was saying '_wasurenaide' _at the ending song and repeating the scene for 10 times before I was satisfied and stop squealing.

I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO THAT! *fingers crossed behind back*

Believe me! You guys believe me don't you *puppy eyes*

*clears throat* A-N-Y-W-A-Y

First of all, words of thanks to **Wafia Primo-**san,** Lulileor**-san,** BleachLuver2357**-san, **Twilight Dark Angel**-san for alerting my story. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_

Here have a cookie! An extra one for **Twilight Dark Angel**-san :) for favouriting the story and me

And not forgetting all the other reviewers like **Bishi-bishi**-san

Love you all as always~

Well let's get on to the story~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Gokudera, Sara, Dino and Ryohei strolled back towards the ballroom, Gokudera calling Tsuna to inform him that he had found Sara and was on their way back to the event venue.<p>

Tsuna was ecstatic hearing the good news and said that he and the others will meet Gokudera there.

"Hai, _Jyuudaime. De wa._(Yes, 10th. Until then.)"and Gokudera ended his call.

The four advanced towards the ballroom.

As they reached the ballroom, the guests' eyes were on them. They all would stare for a while before carrying on with what they were doing prior to their arrival.

Although Sara felt awkward with their eyes in them, all those feeling were washed away when she saw Tsuna and the others on one corner of the room. At once, she dashed towards them. Tsuna noticed her and stopped the conversation he was having with Haru and Kyoko.

Sara bowed deeply to Tsuna, who looked at her confusedly.

"E-Eh? Mochizuki-san what are you doing! Please raise your head!" Tsuna said whilst panicking.

Luckily enough, Dino was there to save the day. (**A/N: **Kyaa! Dino-kun! *ehem* sorry just fangirling that's all, now back to the story)

"Eto, how do say this. Tsuna, I think she's trying to apologize to you for her sudden outburst earlier." Dino explained albeit not completely understanding the while situation himself.

"O-Oh. Please raise you head Mochizuki-san." Tsuna said to Sara.

Reluctantly, Sara raised her head, sensing that Tsuna had accepted her apology.

"Che, stop causing trouble for Jyuudaime, woman." Gokudera warned her, although this time he wasn't shouting or yelling. He was more of trying to express his displeasure.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna reprimanded his silver-haired companion.

"Gomenasai Jyuudame." He bowed down in depression. If you were to look at him very very carefully, you would literally see puppy ears on his head. Rally, this side of Gokudera was just too adorable to miss.

'_Wow, Gokudera-san really admires Tsunayoshi-san, doesn't he? I guess I can use this information for blackmail next time." _Sara thought to herself. She was smirking inside her head, while still appearing angelic in front of the others.

After all who can see through her angelic façade? But that doesn't mean she is completely heartless inside.

She may look small, vulnerable and weak with her angel-like appearance on the outside but she has her calculative, manipulative and sadistic side too. Still that doesn't justify her as heartless, she considered herself as normal. Not too angelic but not to devil-like either. So, most would say she was somewhere in the middle.

"Mochizuki-san?" Tsuna asked. He must have realized that Sara wasn't talking at all. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

But yet there doesn't seem to be any response.

"Is she okay?" Now, Tsuna was asking Dino, seeing as the girl wasn't answering his questions.

"Hm? Ah yes. She's okay. Don't worry Tsuna, her throat was just a bit sore or so she said." Dino replied cooly.

"Hahi! Is that so? Haru brought some very good cough drops! Haru will give you one." Haru suggested and started to rummage her small red hand bag for the cough drops. But her eyebrows were raised when she couldn't find it.

"Hahi! Haru wonders where it went. Haru remembered putting it inside here," the girl explained while once again trying to 'explore' the cavity of her handbag.

"Haru-chan, I think you left it inside the room. Remember? You took out all the things to see of you missed out anything before you proceeded to the ballroom, maybe you forgot to place the cough drop inside again." Kyoko reminded her friend.

"Hahi! Haru remembers now! It's on the desk inside the room."

"Then, let's go up and get it. Why don't you go with us too Sara-chan? We can fix your make-up while we're at it." Kyoko smiled warmly at Sara.

Tsuna and Dino volunteered to escort them to the room, but Kyoko refused politely, saying that it would only take a little while.

And thus she held Sara's hand and walked towards the exit with Haru trailing closely behind her.

* * *

><p>"Boss, the girl is out of the Bronco's and the Decimo's sight."<p>

"Good follow her according to the plan and DO NOT mess up "

"Roger that."

* * *

><p>Inside the room<p>

* * *

><p>"Haru found the cough drops!" Haru exclaimed before offering the cough drops to Sara, which she took.<p>

Sara popped the round candy into her mouth and began to such on it. Haru and Kyoko were just staring at her before moving closer to her face and said

"Sara-chan, you like Dino-san, don't you?"

Silence.

Sara's jaws dropped, good thing the cough drop didn't fall off her mouth.

'_Where the HECK did they came up with that thing? _Sara screamed in her head.

'_Well, I do think that Dino-san is very handsome and reliable although he may be clumsy at times. But I only thought of him as someone who saved me and nothing else. Then again, is that only it? Iya iya iya I'm sure that's only it. Yes. What I feel towards him is only gratitude for saving me. Yep that's all.' _Sara concluded.

The other two girls were looking at her expectantly. They had noticed that Sara seemed to be at ease when Dino is around. '_Yes, this must be love' _the thought.

Still staring, both of them were expecting her answer. Sara took hold of Kyoko's hand and traced some words on it with her finger.

"_so…u…jya…na…i…yo.." _Kyoko pronounced each letter just as Sara traced it.

"Eh? 'It's not like that' you say?" Kyoko added

"Hahi! But Haru thought you really liked Dino-san!" Haru exclaimed in disbelief.

This time, Sara took hold of Haru's hand instead.

"He….sa…ve..d…me…that..'s….all.. He saved me that's all?" Haru repeated.

"Really?" Kyoko asked her.

Sara nodded a short yes to them. The two girls looked at her dejectedly, they were expecting for her to say a yes to their first question, but they guessed wrongly.

"Gomen ne Sara-chan, we lied about fixing your make-up, we just wanted a short girls talk with you." Kyoko said with a little guilt.

Sara just smiled at Kyoko and Haru to say that it was okay and she wasn't mad or anything.

After all that, they decided to get back as they had been in the room long enough.

As they proceeded through the halls, Sara couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them. They were about to turn at a bend in the hallway when the three of them was grabbed harshly from behind.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Muahahahaah! The suspense! Yay me :P<p>

Please Review~

I hope you would do it.

And by the way you should really watch HunterXHunter 2011, the ending was _chou gakkoi! _Especially Killua at the end.

A must watch if I may say so myself.

And try listening to the OP song for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 mega cute! I mean seriously mega cute

And so yeah that's all for now folks.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	11. What now?

HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYYYYYYYYY LATE UPDATE!

PLEASE DON'T RAPE MY INBOX! I'M REALLY SORRY! JUST SPARE MY INBOX! PLEASE! JUST DON'T HURT MY BABY! (This is for **Bishi-bishi**-san) XD

I've got a writer's block, a very bad cough, a VERY blocked nose, a never-ending headache during the week and an AWESOME -insert sarcasm here-camp on Friday and Saturday….. I didn't have time to open fanfiction at all… Really sorry bout that.

So yeah it was really a really TIRING AND HECTIC week…

Thank you for all who reviewed -bows- HERE! Have a cookie :D

I hoped you would continue to review XD

Well then let's get started

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

"_Gomen ne Sara-chan, we lied about fixing your make-up, we just wanted a short girls talk with you." Kyoko said with a little guilt._

_Sara just smiled at Kyoko and Haru to say that it was okay and she wasn't mad or anything._

_After all that, they decided to get back as they had been in the room long enough._

_As they proceeded through the halls, Sara couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them. They were about to turn at a bend in the hallway when the three of them was grabbed harshly from behind._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna whipped his head around, he felt as if he heard someone screaming.<p>

And he was sure that it wasn't just his imagination either. And why was he so sure you ask? Well it was all because of his hyper intuition.

His hyper intuition had been acting up the minute Kyoko and the girls went up to their rooms. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. It was like bad omen._"Why do I feel like something bad's gonna happen?"_ he asked himself.

He did offer to escort them but Kyoko declined. He didn't want to make the girls feel uncomfortable so he didn't press his demands further and let the females work their way up to the guestrooms alone. After all there were many guards around, surely they would be protected, right?

But as time pass by he felt more and more worried, to the point where he couldn't stay still. Tsuna would fidget every few minutes or so and this brought concern to the silver haired bomber.

Thus, he was greatly alerted when he overheard the scream. It could easily go unnoticed by other people, but not to Tsuna.

"Tsuna/Dino-san!" Both Dino and Dino-san called out simultaneously.

Tsuna was the first one to continue his sentence.

"D-Dino-san! Did you hear the scream just now? I think it was the gir-"

Before Tsuna had finished his sentence, Dino had ran towards the exit. He was way too perturbed, thinking that something may have happened to the girls, well to be exact _one _of the girls.

After seeing Dino's actions, Tuna turned to the others.

"G-gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Hibari-san, I need you guys to help me find the girls. I think Kyoko-chan, Haru and Mochizuki-san are in trouble!"

"_NANI? _(What?)" Ryohei yelled.

"I think I hear them scream just now. So I need you guys to follow my instructions, while I go and inform the ninth of the situation."

"Hai, Jyuudaime" Gokudera replied

"Okay Tsuna" Although Yamamoto had appeared calm, his worries wasn't unnoticeable.

Hibari just gave a short 'Hn' in response. I know you are probably wondering why Hibari is willing to cooperate with this. Well to answer your question, Hibari is a bit interested in the female herbivore. He found her rather amusing when she looked so vulnerable when holding on to Hibird, but turned rather dangerous when slapping Gokudera.

Hibari had never seen a female herbivore like that before. He may even say that the herbivore had turned into an omnivore in his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun, Please go and check the guestrooms on the left wing. Yamamoto can go and looked on the right wing. Oni-san and Hibari-san will go and check the first floor. Tell me if you guys found them."

The five of them, including Tsuna, had immediately dashed out proceeding to look for the now-missing females. As soon as they were dispatched Tsuna went out to find the ninth and request for help.

It wasn't that hard to find him, he just has to find a blob of people crowding together and he would definitely find the ninth there.

And he was right. He had found many people crowding on one part of the room. He approached the crowd when he saw the Ninth, his dad talking with someone important in the Mafia business he assumed. When his eyes met the Ninth's, he gave the older man a small sign to indicate that he needed to talk with him, urgently.

The Ninth, seeing the serious look that adorned the newly-appointed-leader of Vongola, excused himself from the crowd. He sauntered towards the brunette.

The bosses of Vongola exchanged some words, before the older one nodded and proceeded to call his guardians for help while the younger one proceeded out of the room hoping that the ones missing would be okay. Even if he knew in his heart that it was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

"Sara! Sara! Sara! SARA!"

Damn!

Where could she be!

I had asked for their rooms from one of the maids walking around inside the mansion. And once I've gotten the location, I tried to find them there only to find that their room was totally empty. It was clean and all, not a single thing out of the ordinary. All the bed sheets are made, all the trinkets are in the usual place. I ran out the guest room into the halls

After searching the guest bedroom, I tried to look for them nearby. The long and wide halls as well as the numerous bed rooms.

But still, no signs of them anywhere.

I scolded myself for being so stupid.

'_I knew I should have accompanied them to their rooms earlier.' _I thought to myself.

I sprinted towards the different rooms and barged in without thinking.

"SARA! HARU! KYOKO!" I yelled every time I broke in to the rooms.

Somewhere deep in my heart I had really hoped that they were just playing a prank on us. That when I opened one of the rooms, the three of them would be huddled on one corner, giggling to themselves at our flustered faces, and then saying 'Surprise' or something of the sort. Sara would be laughing while flashing one of her charming smile at me.

Sadly no such luck.

I couldn't find them in any of the rooms.

I was venturing out to the different corners of the halls when my eyes caught the sight of something shiny on the ground. I took a closer look and kneeled down to the ground.

It was a very old necklace, a locket to be exact. It seemed very old, seeing as the sides were a bit rusty.

I turned my head to right and left. A strange habit you could say, but hey we're in the Mafia what do you expect? Better be safe than be sorry.

Curiously, I opened the locked only to be greeted with the picture of a family.

A family of whom the members I knew very well of.

It was a family picture of Kazu, Ayaka and Sara when she was younger. Looking more carefully, a particular person in the picture caught my attention.

In the picture, there was another person. A boy. The boy had similar features to Sara and her parents. The only difference was that he was younger. '_Maybe about a year or two younger that Sara?' _ I concluded.

All of them were smiling, Sara was hugging the boy, placing her head on top of the boy's, while Kazu and her wife were hugging them from behind.

One question still lingered in my head.

'_But who is this boy?' _

I closed the locket and stood up.

'_I don't have time to wonder about this, my priority right now is finding Sara.' _

I placed the silver locket in pocket and took out my other phone from my other pocket. I can't believe I totally forgot about calling Romario. The search would have been easier with his help. And not to mention, it would lessen the number of accidents I have during the search.

I called Romario, to whom I explained the whole situation to. After wards I also called Tsuna to tell him of the clues I found. Hopefully, with some investigation we could find out who schemed this and find the girls unscathed.

* * *

><p>That's all for now~~~<p>

The villain will be out in the next chapter :D

This is all I can write as of now -orz- really sorry about that.

And I have a lot of things I need to do this upcoming week, so I dunno whether I can write fast and long chapters or not.

I might either update faster but with shorter chapters

OR

I might either update later but with longer chapters

Either one of that~~ So which one do you want?

Oh and please review~~~ If you review my flu and coughing fit might get better.. Well who knows?

So yeah Please

That's all from me I hope you enjoyed the chapter .


	12. Help!

First of all! DON'T KILL ME! I mean I'm really sorry -bows- for -bows- updating -bows- really -bows- late! -bows-

I promise I'll try to update faster next time, since it's the holidays already.

So yeah just pray

and pray

and hope.

But the problem is I'm having a writer's block here. So even if I have the time. I don't have the plot. So please try to understand?

Well so here it goes!

* * *

><p>The sounds of the waves breaking onto the land and the squawking of the seagulls could be heard across the area. Not to mention the salty smell that lingered in the air.<p>

Some would feel uncomfortable staying in such a place as the weather was rather humid.

And Sara was one of those people.

It wasn't a very nice feeling I tell you.

Let me give you an example.

Imagine yourself being kidnapped. Consider yourself lucky if the kidnapper was nice enough to do it gently. But no, in Sara's case, the villain just had to be the rough and uncaring type. Oh joy. Notice the sarcasm.

And then being drugged and unconscious for god-knows-how-long.

And finally waking up because it felt so hot that you're sweating bullets but couldn't move any of your limbs. Isn't that just fabulous? Not to forget the blindfold that covered both of Sara's eyes too.

Now not only is she immobile, she also blind. And mute too.

'_Can this day get any worse?' _she thought to herself. She sighed. She knew this thing is gonna happen sooner or later.

After all, in the Mafia kidnapping is a very common thing. But at the very she had wanted this to happen a little bit _later._

Sighing once again, Sara tried to wriggle out of the tight bindings on her hands and legs but it proved to be futile, as the rope did not come loose. If any it only became tighter.

"Well well well. Look at who's awake now." A rough voice said. A few chuckles could be heard in the background.

The voice sounded like a man's, but she wasn't so sure.

Sara struggled against the bindings once again as she heard footsteps approaching her. The footsteps grew louder and louder until it finally ceased.

Before Sara knew it she felt a sharp pain on her head. She was yanked up by her hair forcefully and she was also freed of her blindfold.

Sara scrunched her face, trying to adjust to the bright light. When she finally felt comfortable enough she opened her eyes to meet face to face with a guy with very tanned skin.

He was dressed like a thug and smelled of cigarettes and beer. And I can tell you that the beer smell was overwhelming, so much that Sara had to crinkle her nose as he spoke.

"Well, princess how do you feel? Like shit I presume?" he said as the man removed Sara's blindfold. After hearing this, the other men behind him howled in laughter. Probably laughing at how pitiful Sara looked.

Sara just ignored him while turning her head to the side, not wanting to look at his face.

"Hey hey, don't you ignore me now." The man warned.

Still the black haired girl stayed unfazed.

The man could feel his anger rising. He wasn't a very patient person I mind you. Well not that thugs are usually patient, they are often very bad-tempered and violent. '_How dare this girl ignore me?'_ he thought mentally.

He then pulled on Sara's hair to make her face him. He was one of the people in charge and he wouldn't take Sara's ignorance peacefully. Not when there were his underlings watching.

"I would advise you to answer my questions, princess. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen right?" he informed her. By now, he was smirking.

But what Sara did next caught the man off guard.

A transparent liquid came in contact with the man's face. The man tried to touch the thing that hit his face and brought his hand in front of his face, trying to examine the liquid.

He shifted his gaze towards Sara who had a very fierce glare affixed to the man. She was glaring daggers at him.

Sara had just spat on the person in front of her.

"YOU B***H!" The man exclaimed as he wiped of the liquid on his face. His eye held anger and embarrassment. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed if a young girl spat on your face when you're supposed to be one of the person with authority. Not to forget your underlings that are looking at you.

Furious at the humiliation he received, the man pulled out a knife from his pocket and pointed it dangerously next to her cheek.

"Haha! Scared now, aren't you! With just a flick of my wrist, I can place a scar on your beautiful face!"

Sara looked at the man's face. '_This man's serious.' _She thought mentally.

The man's face held no hesitation whatsoever, he was damn serious about hurting her.

"Boss! You can't do that-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The man shifted his angry gaze from Sara towards a certain 'thing' behind Sara. His anger seemed to have dissipated and now he held a very sly grin on his face.

"HAHA! I know. Since I can't hurt you, why don't we play with your little friends instead."

'_Friends?' _Sara ask herself.

The man had let go of Sara's black locks and sat down on one of the numerous boxes in the room. He motioned his hands to the other people to bring him something? After his subordinate nodded to him as if agreeing to whatever he is planning, he turned back to face Sara, still with that sly grin that adorned his face. If any, it just got wider. And Sara wasn't liking this one bit.

But since she couldn't move nor talk she choose to glare at the said man with the fiercest glare she can manage.

But the man didn't falter, yet his grin widened with every passing second. He just sat there looking down at Sara whilst twirling his knife.

A few minutes had passed and finally the guy's subordinate had returned. But this time he didn't return empty-handed.

He was carrying _something _or rather _someone. _

Sara stayed unmoving while trying to examine that _someone. _As the man came closer and closer to Sara, she finally noticed that that someone was actually Haru! The man placed Haru on the floor, right in front of Sara.

Haru's conditioned was not far from her. Blindfolded, hands and legs bound and… unconscious.

The man must have caught Sara's surprised look because he began to look more amused than ever.

He moves closer towards Haru which caused Sara to panic even more. She trashed around left and right trying to free herself from the bind and save Haru from whatever is about to happen.

When the man was close enough to Haru, he crouched down and did the same things he did to Sara, yanked her hair and placing the knife next to her cheek.

"Heh! At the very least we can play with this girl instead."

'_HARU!' _Sara tried to yell. Yet, only her mouth moved, no voice at all.

"HAHAHA! Would you look at that! She can't even talk!"

Sara was now looking at the said man fearfully. Not in fear that the man would hurt her. But in fear that Haru could be injured, and she can't do a single damn thing to help her.

At these kinds of situations, Sara cursed her own uselessness.

She wriggled even more violently now, desperate to do anything to help her friend.

'_Dino-san!'_ She cried to herself. If only Dino would come and rescue her now

* * *

><p>Done! Sorry I think this chapter was badly written –bows-<p>

A

Very

Very

Very

Very

badly written one

I think?

but but but but but

It wasn't my fault!

There weren't enough reviews!

So I was sulking

and sulking

and sulking

and sulking.

Se please give me more if you ever want the next chapter to come faster.

Remember:

__"More Reviews= More Candies= More Hyper= More Brain fluids= More Ideas= Faster Writing= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= More Reviews"__

So it all depends on you! Play your part in keeping the authoress alive :)


	13. What had Happened

Kuroi-san: Hai Hai! Watashi wa Lussu- Wait wait wait that was WRONG! *ehem* I mean uhhhhh Hi? Long time no se- *getting pummeled by some of the readers*

Hibari: Hn. Weak herbivore.

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

Kuroi-san: *bleeding all over* I'm okay! I'm okay!

Hibari: Hn

Kuroi-san: Hibari-san please control yourself! I know you want Tsuna for yourself so that you can *beep* and *beep* and then *beep* *beep* *beep* and finally *beep*him. I'll let you do all you want to Tsuna later. But for now please bear with me.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! *passed out from too much blood loss from numerous number of censored words*

Hibari: *smirk* You own me one omnivore.

Kuroi-san: Wow. You would have never known that giving Tsuna to Hibari allows you to be promoted.

Gokudera: Oi! Baka-onna! Hurry up and help Jyuudaime!

Kuroi-san: Okay okay after this okay Aho-dera. So yeah… Hi again? Please forgive me! I can't believe I postponed the whole thing until now. I mean I am already starting my holidays but I can't seem to start on this chapter until today. So yeah I'm sorry! Please forgive me *puppy eyes*. Oh and a big thank you to those who reviewed here have a slice of pepperoni pizza *gives out pizza*. And for those who don't *evil laugh and dark aura* I will make Mukuro haunt your dreams with pineapple! So BEWARE! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA.

Uh okay I'm done. Hibari-san please do the disclaimer!

Hibari: Kuroi-san doesn't own KHR. I'll bite you to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>In a small cabin room devoid of any lighting except for a small and dim fluorescent lamp that lie on a brown mahogany end table, lie a young girl of no more than 15 years old.<p>

It was more of a torture chamber than a cabin room in a ship really. And why you ask?

Well that, my dear readers is can be answered if you would so kindly shift your glance to the young girl in the room.

At one corner of the room, a girl was bound by shackles. Her hands are chained to the wall, while the girl herself lay unmoving on the cold floor.

Her wrists, particularly, had purple marks on them . Most probably from her futile attempt to escape.

Seriously who in their right state of mind would actually try to free herself from these chains! We're not superman for chocolate fudge brownies' sake. You don't expect a girl to suddenly grow muscles and wearing her underwear outside her clothes saying 'I'm Superman (or woman in this case)' now do you?

Yeah we all know that doesn't happen in really life.

My apologies we're getting off track her.

But thankfully her feet were free of those shackles. It was a blessing really, that is if you compare to being tied all over and being blinded at that too. Yeah. This was much better.

Well

Not really

You see, if you were to shift your glance towards the girls face, you don't have to squint too carefully to notice the black and blue marks throughout her body. Without any doubt this girl has suffered quite something. Those black and blue marks were those made from an impact of getting either slapped or beaten…and are those belt marks?

Not to mention she had a very pale complexion. Either she was a Edward Cullen's long lost sister or she wasn't fed enough. Something tells me that it wasn't the former.

No wonder the young girl didn't move at all.

Heck this could have made her insane.

Suddenly a short 'click' sound could be heard.

The girl's eyes fluttered opened, trying to adjust to her surroundings. Finally getting adapted to her foreign environment she opened her eyes fully. Revealing her black orbs, similar that of an onyx.

The once stationary girl started to move her hand, but winced in pain as she tried to move her entire body.

'_A…re? Whe…re …is…thi-Ita!' _Sara thought to herself. She pulled on her right hand, but felt something restricting her hands. Unable to move it, she now tried to move her left hand.

Sara then remembered where she was. And also, about her own condition.

'_What happened?' _She asked herself.

Although she remembered what had happened. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy. Therefore, some of her memories were a little bit jumbled up.

'_A..re?' _

Sara tried to recollect all her memories putting it in the right places. But yet she had some blanks in it. This made her even more confused.

The black haired girl had remembered the part where they had brought Haru to her before bringing the brown haired girl away from her again.

* * *

><p><em>She was brought to another room, roughly mind you. It wasn't a nice experience at all she recalled. After all who would appreciate being pulled by the hair. Seriously, those men had no delicacy, if any. Didn't they know that the hair is a girl's treasure….or was it crown? <em>

_Not that Sara had ever thought that way. But this seemed like a good opportunity to use it. _

_The man stopped in front of a door before signaled to the man behind him to enter the room. _

_Inside the room she had met face to face with Kyoko. Thankfully she was safe, well not entirely, but at least she was kicked, punched, slapped, or whatever things you could think of if you were kidnapped._

_Kyoko was perfectly fine, except for the fact that she was tied up and blindfolded. Sara was about to run to her, the rope on her legs had become undone somewhere along the way. Goes to show that those burly men had only brawns yet no brain, to be so incapable to tie a rope on a girl's leg._

_Sadly before she could even move, she was pushed rather harshly by the man behind her. And thus she fell rather painfully on the floor. She turned to glare at the said men, before he exited the door. _

_A soft 'click' sound was heard and Sara knew they were locked inside a room with very poor lighting. Sara glanced back at Kyoko who seemed to be still unconscious. _

_Sara then tried to wriggle her way towards Kyoko. Although it was arduous, she finally managed to get close enough to her to actually touch her._

_Sara tried to nudge Kyoko, trying to wake her up. No response. So Sara tried nudging her again. But still to no avail._

_Kyoko wouldn't wake up no matter how much Sara nudged her. And being temporarily mute isn't helping either._

_Sara sighed in defeat. She decided it was better to wait for Kyoko to wake up on her own. _

_Sara slumped her body again the wall, sleep getting to her in an alarming rate. But sadly luck wasn't on her side, but hey it was never on her side for these past few days._

_The door flew open, startling Sara who jumped a little, just a little._

_Sara looked up to see the face of a familiar man she had just seen not too long ago. She mustered her strength to give the fiercest glare she could give. Yet somehow the man was unfazed._

_The bond haired man approached step by step. Sara was scared but she would rather die than let that man know about it. Sara had never felt so much to want to run away so badly. _

_But this man, although he was smiling, Sara could feel something cruel and dangerous from him. It really crept and scared Sara to the core. _

_Finally, the man had came closed enough to Sara. He bent down before whispering in Sara's ear._

"_Don't worry, I will …try … to be gentle. Hahaha" The man laugh sinisterly while holding a syringe in his hand. _

_Sara struggled to move away from the man._

'_He is very dangerous!' Sara thought to herself._

_Sara knew wasn't able to move quick enough as she felt her neck being hit_

_And everything blacked out._

* * *

><p>'<em>What happened afterwards?'<em> Sara asked herself.

'_What happened to Kyoko and Haru?' _Sara is beginning to panic by now.

'_Why can't I remember anything after that!'_

'_Think Sara, think! There must be something!'_

Sara was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the two men in white robes enter the room. .

It was until she saw their shadows that she finally noticed their presence.

Sara struggled against the chains, but to no avail. Nevertheless she kept trying.

"Now, now, Sara-chan. Why don't you be a good girl and we will _try _not to make as painful as last time." One of the men spoke with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

The other man stood dangerously close to her, holding to something that looks like a syringe.

The man bent down to Sara's level before holding the syringe close to her arms.

Sara widened her eyes.

Now she remembered ….

Everything

* * *

><p>Kuroi-san: Phew! I'm done!<p>

Sara: *tugs on Kuroi-san's sleeve*

Kuroi-san: Nani Sara?

Sara: *shows a whiteboard filled with writing*

Kuroi-san Mukuro….san ….. can't….. haunt….. everyone's… dream….. he …is … busy… having… fun… with… Tsuna-san…. Ohhh tha's oka- Wait WHAT! That damn Mukuro! I swear I'll *beep* *beep* and make him *beep* to the *beep* and finally ** Opps sorry. Okay fine to those who doesn't review I 'll make Ryohei haunt you every night with his 'EXTREME' shout so that you will EXTREMELY be unable to sleep.

So moral of the story is review. Thanks!


	14. Hope?

**Kuroi: **Yo everyone, How have yo-

**Dino:** Kuroi-chan! Where have you been? Don't you know that all the readers have been waiting for you!

**Kuroi: **Hmmm What do you mean? I don't have any readers. You must have got the wrong person *playing dumb*

**Hibari: **Stop pretending Omnivore or I'll bite you to death and demote you to being a herbivore.

**Kuroi: ***cold sweat* W-W-What are you talking about? I-I-I-I'm n-n-not pretending *Looks away*

**Sara: ***tugs Kuroi and shows puppy dog eyes*

**Kuroi: **E-even if you do that, you won't get me to say anything.

**Sara: ***tugs some more and still showing those eyes*

**Kuroi: **Muuuuuuuu You're too cute *hugs Sara* I'm sorry for not updating TTATT I'm sorry Sara for not visiting you. I'm sorry! I deserve to die! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. B-b-but the God of procrastination visited me and asked to play Harvest Moon together.. So-so-So I couldn't refuse him! WAHHHHHH I'm really sorry.

**Hibari: ** Omnivore *Walks away*

**Kuroi:** But I updated this for today. I just read the previous version of this chapter and this is what I thought 'What the HELL did I just write? Did I really published this chapter?' So yeah..., I thought it was kinda sucky and rushed so I decided to revise it. Yay me *pummeled by reviewers*

Sooooo yeah I think this is way better that the previous one, I think you would have to read this chapter cos I made changes to the plot of the story.

**"Hey... It's been a while**

**And it's been crazy**

**But here's the story**

**So read it maybe"**

Well I won't delay you any longer so please enjoy~~~

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Sara and the others was abducted.<p>

Both the Vongola and Cavallone have been working their bones off trying to search for them. Yet still to no avail. All they were able to find out was that the plot directed to bring the Cavallone famiglia down rather than the mighty Vongola.

But that was all the lead they have. And somehow it wasn't really much of a help.

"Romario, have you found any leads on the enemy yet?" Dino asked Romario. Although he may have sounded calm to most people, Romario knew better.

Romario could see through his facade easily, seeing the worry and concern that his boss was trying to hide. It would take a lot more than that to fool him.

"No Boss. We have investigated every single potential rival famiglia that have the motive to bring the Cavallone famiglia down. But they have been quiet for the past few months. They have shown no signs of any illegal activities."

"Then search harder! There must be something!" Dino was starting to raise his voice. He tried to get up from his seat, but was blocked by Romario who pulled Dino's hand back, in such a way that Dino was once again sitting on his black leather armchair.

"Please calm down Boss."

"How am I supposed to calm down when anything could happen to her while we stay here? You remember what she has experienced don't you!"

"I know Boss. But we can't afford to let you out at this moment. The enemy could be hiding in the shadows just waiting to ambush you as soon as you let your guard down."

"But Romari-"

"Boss please think about the family too. If the boss gets hurt, the whole family will be in chaos. And that is something we would like to avoid."

Dino didn't utter a single word.

What Romario said was true. As much as he wanted to save Sara, he can't risk his men's lives. It would be irresponsible of him to do such, especially since they trusted him that much. Being a boss means being entrusted with the lives of your subordinates, no matter what happens.

If you are unable to protect them, it would mean that you have failed your duty as a boss.

Having the truth thrown straight to your face was not something very pleasant. And knowing that you can't do anything about it made it even more frustrating.

Dino slammed both his hands on the brown mahogany table on front of him. Laughing ironically to his own helplessness.

He raked his blonde hair before slumping back on the armchair. 'What kind of a boss am I? I can't even protect her.'

'And even when I promised to protect her.' Dino cursed mentally.

At the thought of this, memories of Sara started to surface in Dino's mind.

The state when he first found her.

Her voice that called out his name.

The first time she showed her smile solely for him.

It was pure torture not being able to do anything.

How could he just be sitting here? Doing nothing?

He was a Mafia Boss for God's sake!

An urgent yell from Ivan brought him out of his stupor. Dino looked up to one of his most trusted subordinate running towards him while waving a stack of paper in his left hand.

"Boss! We've found her! We've found her whereabouts and the family that has taken her hostage!" he shouted.

Dino's eyes widened in disbelief before standing up and rushing towards Ivan and snatched the stack of paper.

"It was the Draco famiglia," Ivan began to explain. "They are a new famiglia that's growing pretty rapidly recently. They also seemed to be the one behind the attacks on our famiglia." Ivan elaborated while wiping a sweat off his face.

Dino's facial expression darkened as he skimmed through the paper, his face getting grimer by the second.

_Draco Famiglia_

_Boss: Unknown_

_Famiglia strength: 1500 members_

_Recent Activities:_

_Weapon trafficking(refer to pg 3). Experiments on animals & Humans (refer to pg 6). Attacks on other famiglias(refer to pg 13). Human trafficking (Refer to page 15)_

_*Rumour has it that the Draco famiglia had gotten hold of a precious specimen and are on their way to Tenroujima island. (_**Anyone knows where I got this from ? ;)**_)_

Dino gripped on the paper tightly, making the sides of it all crumpled. His subordinates had crowded around him and shot him with worried glances.

Finally after a minute or so he glanced up, with determination.

"Romario, take all our men and prepare the jet right away! We're leaving in 15 mins!" Dino ordered.

"Yes Boss!" Romario, with the rest of the men answered. Nobody dared to questions his orders as they had noticed that this Dino meant business.

Every one hustled and bustled through the door getting all their weaponry, guns, ammunition, bullet-proof vest and all other things that may help them in this 'invasion'.

Dino on the other hand just stand rooted where he was, his right hand gripping on the locket he picked up.

'Just you wait Sara, I'll come and save you now.' He thought to himself. Silently praying that his beloved would be okay, even though a small part of his heart knew that was nearly impossible.

But who could blame him?

"Boss, it's all ready." Romario told him from the door.

* * *

><p>"Ngh… Ahh! AAHHH!"<p>

_No….. It hurts_

"This is great! Just like what we've expected! No.. wait.. The results are even better than we've expected!"

_Save me… It hurts…. Anybody !_

"She really does have 'that'!"

_Please…..Anyone!_

"Yes, it would seem that she does have the 'Voice of God' after all. Hmm continue with all the experiments and report it to me afterwards"

"Yes Sir!"

"AHHH!"

"Looks like she passed out. Well, can't help it. Okay guys we'll have a 10 min break! Just leave the girl there, she won't be able to escape anyway" said the guy with the white robes while smirking in mockery.

"You sure are right about that Kusaribe-san! Haha!"retorted another.

As all the people exited the room, Sara managed to regain a bit of her consciousness and tried to hold in her tears. Yet, some of the wet liquid just seemed to stream down her face….once more.

All in all Sara was a complete mess. Her once luscious black hair is now reduced to a dull colour. Her pair of black orbs that could be considered the epitome of innocence has now lost its shine.

Her face had streaks of what seems to be left of the dried tears.

She also seemed to have lost a few pounds.

Although it had only been a week, it felt like years to her. Every day, every hour, minute and second had been pure agony.

They would perform experiments on her and treat her as if she was some kind of rare animals they have gotten their hands on.

At first, it was just the taking of blood samples and they would leave her alone. But, as the days passed, the type and intensity of these experiments would increase.

They would inject her with various chemicals while tying her to the examination bed and attaching different types of machine to her body. No matter how much she struggled, they just wouldn't stop, it only fueled them to do much more.

Although the chemicals running through her vein was painful, she was still able to bear it. Whenever they injected her with those _poison,_ she felt as if her body was on fire. After a few rounds they would stop for a while before continuing it again. Yet, at the end of the torturous day, they would just say that it was a failure

_Just what in the world do they want from me?_

Was what went through her mind every single day.

Nevertheless all that pain and agony didn't prepare her for the next experiment.

You know how everyone always say 'Save the best for last'?

I would say that this is the perfect situation to make use of it.

It would seem all those researchers save the best for last.

It was something Sara would have never dreamt about.

During the 6th day, the whole routine changed, she was still injected with those drugs, but this time they didn't attach that many machines to her. All they attached to her was two miniscule circular sticker-like things which had cables connected to them.

Those researchers were also more anxious than ever. Some of them kept on fidgeting around whole others were whispering throughout the room.

Before Sara could prepare herself, a surge of electricity ran throughout her entire being and that unlocked a certain something inside her yet the pain was excruciating to the point that she thought her heart would stop.

The monitor of all those machine went haywire. All the readings went over the top and before long the beeping noises echoed through the room. The word 'Danger' was all over the screen warning them of possible mishaps.

The hurried footsteps of the people present echoed throughout the room.

Al of the sudden the door flung open and all the movement seemed to stop. A young boy walked into the room and approached Sara. His face held no emotion whatsoever yet the moment he stood next to Sara the whole deceitful acting began to take motion.

"Nee-san, Stop!" he yelled, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

"It's me Nee-san! Don't you remember me? _Nee-san no otouto Sen dayo! _(It's your younger brother, Sen)"

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

_That voice…._

_Dare deshou ka? _(Who is it, I wonder?)

_Sen tte….dare? _ (Who is Sen?)

_Otouto? _(Younger brother?)

_Watashi hitoriko hazu na no ni… Otouto nante inai hazu….. _(I'm an only child…. I shouldn't have a brother)

_Demo…. Nandaka… totemo natukashii koe da…_ (But….. Somehow….. this voice seems really nostalgic)

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV <strong>(You know you love me hehe *pummeled again* *dead*)

Sara felt her body beginning to relax a bit and noticed that her pain had started to subsidize too. She was more aware of her surroundings once more. Her eyelids fluttered open to see a young boy very near her face.

"Sen…..kun?"

"Hai Nee-san (Yes, Older sister)"

* * *

><p>Well this is it people<p>

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)

And the final note

**"Hey... You just read**

**And it makes me happy**

**But make me happier**

**By reviewing maybe"**


End file.
